


BLAKE AFTER 7

by Markab



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Drama, F/M, Prison, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markab/pseuds/Markab
Summary: When Roj Blake abandoned the Liberator - whatever became of him? If you remember TVs Blake's 7, you'll know where this is heading.
Relationships: hero - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. It's Farewell from me

The Liberator had been hit, the aliens blasting their lasers in such a heavy arsenal that it was damaging the ship to the extent the auto-repair systems would no longer cope with.

Zen Computer, the very living life-force of the Liberator blurted out its last informative status of the ships current condition.

"damage to the auto repair circuits ana navigational system is now complete...the teleport malfunction is now total..."

Roj Blake, the so-called freedom-fighting leader of the rabble from Earth fell to his knees in the corridor, the white hexagonal tube lights flashing as the lights dimmed, the ship was draining of power.

"we..we can't leave...we must see this through...to the end, like we said!"

Blake's words were bitter, but he also winced in pain from the injury sustained to him from the now dead Travis aboard Star One.

Jenna Stannis crouched down to his side and lifted his chin with her fingers, "Blake..come on..we have to go...don't you see we have done all we can"

Vila Restal's somewhat panic-laced voice came over the tannoil, "Avon...the life capsules are still operational, let's get out while we still can...Avon!"

Vila had sounded desperate and the explosions rocked the ship further. Both Blake and Jenna made eye contact, then both looked round to see Kerr Avon and the telepath Cally appear from around the corner.

Avon looked at Blake on his knees, "you can prayer all you like Blake...but with religion being outlawed, you've got no one else so save you but yourself"

Blake shook his head and looked up at him, "I'd rather die here upon the Liberator then just to run and to give it all up", he spat.

Avon looked like he didn't care either way, "You are a fool Blake...do what you feel you have to do...but I'm saving my neck!"

With that, Avon was gone, Cally went to go after him and paused, she turned to Jenna, "are you coming?"

Jenna stared back at her, then turned to Blake, she shook her head, "I'm with Blake..."

Cally managed a smile as the disabled ship took yet another hit, "good luck..to both of you"

"COME ON CALLY!", came Avon's cry over the tannoil. Cally had to smile to herself, the only reason why he was hurrying her along was because she had the brilliant super-computer Orac in her grasp, if she hadn't, she would've have been on her own...

With a parting nod, she went along her way dodging the falling wires and innards the ship was starting to sprew out into the corridors.

Zen rang out again.

"Confirmation has now been accepted...computers recommend immediate evacuation by life capsule..."

Jenna pushed her hair out of her eyes and turned to Blake, she had to be gentle, "we can't stay Blake...you must see that..."

Blake smiled and shook his head coming to his senses, "I'm a stubborn fool...I've always have been...will you help me to stand?"

Jenna nodded and grabbed his arm, she managed to get him upright, with one of Blake's arms held around her neck the other on the damaged wall. Another shockwave hit the ship.

Smoke and heat poured out from the wires hanging over their heads as they struggled up the corridor. Jenna helped Blake into the life capsule cell, the others if seemed had departed only moments before them.

The ship rocked further as Jenna shifted to the pod and opened the slide hatch, Blake, who was looking delirious now, leaned on the side, she grabbed him and maneuvered him to a position where he could just roll in.

She planted a firm kiss on his dry lips, "good luck...I'm sure your cause will win out in the end...", she said sadly.

Blake managed a smile as he saw her face disappear as the hatch slid shut.

And within seconds the capsule was jettisoned from the Liberator.

Blake couldn't see much around him, all he knew that the capsule was taking him further and further away out of the War Zone. He just hoped that they were all too of a small target to bring down.

Blake closed his eyes, his wound was still agony. The pain making him pass out as the medication and pain relief was starting to wear off.

He didn't know for how long he had been out of it for, because when he opened his eyes again, he was no longer in the life capsule.

He was somewhere else...


	2. Life Goes On

Blake was indeed elsewhere, he was lying on a soft leather bunk. The ceiling above was brightly lit and the walls were metallic grey. He sat up, he felt quite dazed and his wound that was still bandaged felt numb.

He looked down to see that his weapon had gone, but thankfull his only link to the Liberator, his teleport bracelet, was still around his wrist.

He tried to have a guess of how many hours had passed since the evacuation of the ship, by his stubble growth more than a few hours.

He rose his wrist to his mouth and spoke, "...this is Blake, Liberator are you receiving me? If you are, I am safe and well. Zen, you are instructed to begin a search and pickup program...you must..."

The door slid aside and Blake closed the channel to the link, he looked up to the female that entered, she was tightly done up in a red and green jumpsuit and brandishing a neon blaster.

"So...you are awake, then?"

Blake could detect an element of strength in her voice. He nodded and managed to utter, "where am I?"

The girl considered him, "You are on board the Saint Elsewhere...we picked you up thinking you were scrap"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you"

He then put his hand to his head feeling a bout of dizziness take hold as he moved to stand.

The girl smiled at last, "we gave you a tranqualiser, a) because we didn't know you were hostile and b) because of your injury"

Blake mustered a thankful smile, "thank you...are you incharge?"

She shook her head as she helped him stand, "no...Teral Kebal is captain...he's waiting to see you"

Blake looked at her, "what is your name?"

She smiled at him, "I am Lexa"

Blake was lead by Lexa down the short metal passage to a store area where he sighted his life capsule from the Liberator. It had been completed stripped.

There was allsorts of other bits of junk around and it was clear that these people were salvagers of somekind.

A small door slid away ahead of them, and it revealed the cramped control area. Three others sat, all male.

The lead of the three came forward cautiously, "So the stranger is awake..."

Blake stepped forward, "you must be captain Kebal...I am Roj Blake...I must thank you for..."

Kebal cut him off, "BLAKE the freedom fighter? Is it really so?"

Blake shook his head, relieved that he appeared to be amongst friends, "yes...I must thank you for rescuing me"

"It's an honour Blake! We have heard much coverage from you and the great Liberator for months...you were in the war?"

Blake sat down because his wound was playing up, "yes...we abandoned ship reluctantly, was you in the war also?"

Kebal looked at the others and back to him shaking his head, "No, no...we weren't even involved, this ship is not even armed. No, we are smugglers...but we have homed into alot of Federation distress calls and transmissions...Star-One was destroyed you know..."

Blake closed his eyes as a memory flashed before him of Jenna, "...I'm sure your cause won in the end"

"...the Federation is in disarray...there is alot of confusion going on"

Blake opened his eyes and met Kebal's, "good"

The smugglers ship the Saint Elsewhere was enroute to the planet Epheron, Blake remained with them. All around this region of space there was nothing but wreckage from the war. It was evident that the scars of the war would be seen for decades to come.

Captain Kebal informed Blake that he had smuggled a wanted a client out from the planet Tassyn for 3000 credits, he was to bring the client to Epheron where he'd be paid.

Over their drink, Blake looked up at him, acting like he had been given a hint, "...do you wish payment from me? Saving my life...I am sure I can arrange it..."

Kebal threw his hands up at him like he had been offended, "no, no...not YOU Blake...the hero of the hour, defeater of the Terran Federation..."

Blake relaxed.

"...but, I cannot keep you...on Epheron, you are to disembark"

Blake sat back and shook his head in total understanding, "yes...I am a risky cargo...", he stood and shook the smugglers hand, "...now I must sleep...goodnight"

Kebal nodded and watched Blake disappear through the doorway.

Jestal, who'd been sat at the controls watched Blake go then turned to Kebal, "do you know what this could mean?"

Kebal finished his drink and looked up to Jestal, he had a scar down the left side of his face, "What?"

"Roj Blake, freedom fighter...the reward for his capture we could expect!", cried Jestal grinning with manic undertones.

Kebal was shocked and stood from his seat, "What? Do you know what you are saying Jestal? Roj Blake is on our side...opposing the Federation"

"Yes...", Jestal said circling the small control centre, "...we have lost alot of revenue to Lumboz...after the war, he is calling his debts in, the reward we could get for his ransome is more than enough we need to pay him off"

Kebal was angry, "No Jestal! We are dumping him on Epheron and there will be no informing of the authorites...anyway, given the war, the Federation is in turmoil...shattered...why should there be a reward?"

Jestal watched his Captain stride off, he turned away and slumped back into the flight controls, "We'll see", he muttered under his breath.

In his cabin, Blake sat on the bunk and had his wrist to his mouth, "If you are receiving me Zen, I am on my way to Epheron...I believe it is in the lorital system ...I am currently safe and well, so I am in no urgent need of immediate teleport...", Blake sensed the presense behind the door with the shadow beneath, he stood, "...Blake out"

Blake went to the door, paused, then quickly pressed the release, it quickly slid aside to reveal Lexa.

"Blake...I must warn you...Jestal means you harm"

Blake pulled her inside his cabin and the door shut, "What do you mean? Turn me in?"

Lexa looked at him and nodded, "Yes...be warned"

Blake looked grateful, "I've got out of tighter situations than this...thanks for warning me"

The Saint Elsewhere cruised towards Epheron, the bloated shadow of the planet was ahead of it.

At the flight controls, Teral Kebal was tuned in to his contact on the planet, "it's me...Lexa is aboard, have our fee ready on our ETA"

"Copy code one"

The battered form of the spacecraft Saint Elsewhere landed upon the arid surface of Epheron.

Inside Kebal walked into the main storage section to see Jestal at the commlink, he was looking sheepish.

"What are you doing?"

Jestal jumped up, "The reward, Kebal, the reward!"

With the butt of his weapon, the Captain hit Jestal rendering him unconscious. Outside on the ships ramp, Blake stood with Lexa. Kebal informed them about Jestal's attempt to call Federation security.

"I don't know whether if he was successful getting through, Blake"

Blake tried to take it in his stride, "I'll just have to have my wits about me Kebal, if Star-One is destroyed like you say, then there is little chance of a transmission getting through to Earth"

Lexa pointed, "Look...it's my father and the others, they will have payment for you Kebal"

Blake turned to her somewhat surprised, "but I thought YOU were one of the crew"

Kebal shook his head, "She was the cargo Blake...not that you would know it, she blends into any situation that warrants it, she's handy to have around"

Lexa's father paid Captain Kebal to transfer his daughter accross Federation space without clearance.

"You are welcome to stay for a while Blake", She said tugging his arm.

Blake smiled at her, "Yes...I will like that very much...but for only a WHILE it must be..."

And he looked up at the red sky wondering how far the Liberator was for teleporting him off this rock.


	3. Guns & Roses

Roj Blake stayed with the community on Epheron for about six weeks. There wasn't many of the group, maybe a few dozen so families. All of them choosing to live outside of Federation authority.

The set up was made up of scattered pre-fab domes that colonists used some 600 years ago. The only thing capable of outside communication, was a battered old radio transmitter that nearly looked as old as the domes.

It was now Blake sat at the link. Lexa was beside him watching him closely, "are you sure you know what you are doing? That transmission you made last week, did you really get through to your friends?"

Blake looked at her meeting her gaze with a kind smile, "they are not friends in the real sense, Bangrelle is an old rogue who has no love for the Federation, although he is not the one to go and actively fight them...but for a fee, I'm sure he'd get me off this rock..."

Lexa laughed, "Now that's gratitude for you!"

Blake tried to backtrack, "No, no...I'm am grateful to you and your father about letting me stay...but it was always going to be temporarily..."

Lexa leaned in and gave him a reasuring grin, "I was only joking with you...if I could get off this rock sometime soon, I'd jump at the chance..."

Blake frowned at her, "but you have only just come back..."

"I was visiting my brother on one of the outer worlds...but I became stranded there when the war broke out...father managed to get me passage home...but...oh I don't know...", she looked up to the sky, "...there's just so much out there, I can't bare to even think I might be stuck here for all my life...my brother was always the adventurous one"

Suddenly there was shouts and cries outside the dome. Blake removed the rusty headphones from the ancient link from his ears and jumped to his feet, Lexa slowly followed and both of them exited the dome to see everybody in the village pointing to the foreground, Blake could see it was a TX9 transporter ship that was used by Bangrelle and his associates.

He shook his head in disbelief, "I didn't really belief I'd even get through...but..."

Lexa tugged at his arm excitedly and pulled him towards her father and the others as they all went to the perimeter of the village proper.

Changa, Lexa's father, turned to Blake when he came to stand beside him, "Is it your friends? Nobody visits us here on Epheron..."

Blake then noticed armed snipers on the sandstone cliff edges all around them, Changa met his gaze, "...we cannot afford to trust anyone Blake..."

Before Blake could respond, there was gunfire. Lexa grabbed Blake's arm and cried out, "Look!"

Blake could see a squadron of Federation troops move towards them. A sniper took a potshot at one of them and the injured trooper retaliated by shooting him down with his weapon.

More and more of the snipers were targeted as the villagers panicked and started running for cover.

But it was a massacre.

Blake grabbed Lexa's hand as she turned and watched her father fall to his knees clutching his stomach. Blake half pulled/half dragged Lexa to the rocks out of sight. She clamped her hands over her ears as the Federation troops continued their brutal slaying of the innocents some of them children.

Blake peered around the rock and was about to signal Lexa to move when a shadow darkened over him blotting out the sun and from that point on, he didn't know anymore...

XXX

Blake was dazed, but slowly coming around as he was dragged by two Federation troops towards the ramp of the TX9 transporter ship.

Why hadn't he been killed also? Why massarce all of them and not him?

Inside the transporter, Space Commander Zain viewed the moniter as Roj Blakes details scrolled across the screen.

"You are correct soldier...you were right not to kill him", he turned and faced the trooper from where they were in the small flight deck, "...where is he now?"

"Being held in the back sir...awaiting further orders"

Zain chuckled as he stood off the swival chair and put his hands together, "So...the Federation may be in disarray after the war...but at least Blake will be executed", he looked at the troop, "...you have done well Cole"

Cole stood to attention in respect, "thank you sir...but can I say that if you didn't intercept his signal to Bangrelle and his traitors, we may never of even come here"

Zain was amused, "yes...poor Bangrelle...having half the Federation fleet crash to his bolt hole and then offering us help...yes he has been VERY helpful"

Cole looked up, "Sir...what about the prisoners we took from Bangrelle's bolt hole...why didn't we kill them too?"

Zain sniffed and pointed to the databanks, "take a look for yourself...there are plenty of wanted political exiles who went to Bangrelle for refuge...those who weren't keen to fight back like Blake...I'm sure back on Earth they will ALL meet their destinys. Now I think we'll set a course for Kobol, it's the nearest holding planet in this sector - set course and calculate an E.T.A...once there, hopefully I can contact Earth control..."

XXX

Blake laid back on the hard bunk. He felt weak and giddy, it seemed that one of the troopers had rendered him unconscious when another was about to shoot him straight in the head.

He managed to lift himself up and rubbed the back of his neck, then his eyes were directly to his wrist in doing so. His teleport bracelet, it was gone! He couldn't contact the Liberator even if he wanted too.

The confine around him wasn't standard Federation norm, as he was quickly suspecting, it seemed that the Federation personnel on this ship had commendeered and modified it.

The narrow oval door then slid aside. Space Commander Zain stepped in whilst two of his troopers waited outside in the blank corridor.

"So...Blake...you are awake"

Blake looked up at him from where he sat, hand still rubbing the back of his bruised neck, "yes I am...and who might you be?"

Zain sounded like he was pleased to introduce himself openly, "I am Space Commander Zain - it was my squadron of pursuit ships that led off the alien fleet when they went in to destroy Star-One"

Blake smiled at him, "but you failed, didn't you? Star-One was destroyed...I was told"

Zain shrugged it off quickly, he was certainly not going to loose face to him, "yes it was...but I am sure that Earth Control's woes will be lifted somewhat by your apprehension...with you being at the top of their most wanted list"

Blake's smiled faded as he realised, "are we going back to Earth?"

Zain nodded, hands behind his back, "No...we don't have enough fuel...we are heading to Kobol, the Federations nearest facility complex. There we can refuel and contact high command on Earth"

Blake relaxed back onto the bunk, "you may not be in luck, with Star-One destroyed, all communications this far out have been severely severed"

Zain's stance changed. He stooped and with his hand, cupped Blake's neck forcing him to the wall, his tones became menacing, "I could have you executed on the spot Blake..." he hissed through gritted teeth, "...but I do not want to damage the presidents prize, do I..."

It was Blake's turn to take the menacing tone, "you do not have the guts..."

Zain straightened up and turned to the trooper in the doorway, "give me it"

The trooper obeyed and handed his superior officer the teleport bracelet, he held it up to Blake. Blake swallowed and stared at it, desperately wanting to reach out for it, but Zain simply let it drop from his grasp and he then crushed down onto it hard with is boot. Zain looked thoroughly amused.

He looked up to Blake, "Nobody is coming for YOU Blake...", he turned to the trooper, "...take him through...he can be put in with others we seized at Bangrelles bolthole"

Blake was stunned as he stood up, "Bangrelle? HE is here...? On this ship"

Zain couldn't help smirk gladly taking the upper hand, "no...", he smarmed, "...he is dead, took a bullet to the head like the rest of his followers...no, no, Blake...we have ALL the political exiles he was hiding...all like you going back to Earth to be punished...and...", he leaned in, "...I've let it slip it was YOU who gave away their location...I'm sure when you meet them, you will be far from popular...take him through"

Blake looked back at him, then was manhandled out into the corridor.


	4. Space Attack

Roj Blake stood at the oval door. The Federation officer Cole tapped in the auto unlock and the door slid aside, "In you go..."

Blake stepped in and entered. The door slid shut and he was amassed by a group of dejected individuals of all shapes and sizes.

A young woman of about 25 came forward. Her curly hair shaped her bitter expression on her face, "It's YOU! You gave away our position!"

A Black man rushed forward and grabbed Blake by the lapels, he was ready to thump him one.

"No wait! I haven't betrayed you! You have to believe me...it's me...it's Blake!"

The black man was ready to thump him regardless of explanation, when there was another voice fighting through the other murrs and rurrs in the room.

"He's telling you the truth...Blake hasn't betrayed anyone!"

Blake recognised the voice immediately. It was Lexa. He shoved the black man aside and went to her, "Lexa! I feared they might have killed you..."

She shook her head, "they took me prisoner when they thought I was with you..."

The other girl shook her head, "No...they have told us Blake...they told us that YOU betrayed Bangrelle and gave them our location..."

The black man shook his head in agreement, "Cora's right...", he approached Blake with gritted teeth, "...what have they promised you? A lighter sentance for giving them secret locations?"

Blake swallowed and stood proud, "this is what they want...can't you understand it...Zain wants you ALL to think I have betrayed you...but I haven't, I give you my word"

Lexa nodded, "I can vouch for him...he came to my world after being rescued after the war...he hasn't given away any secret location to anyone..."

Cora glanced torwards the black man, "what do you think Rowe? Could he be telling us the truth?"

Rowe was clearly mulling it over in his mind, but he came forward and asked, "where are your friends Blake? Where is this super ship that you and your associates cruise the galaxy in?"

"The Liberator? We were involved in the war...when the aliens started their assault, Liberator took a lot of their first salvo trying to hold them off...the ship was damaged beyond the auto repair circuits capabilties to keep up with...so we all abandoned ship by life capsule"

Rowe raised his eyebrows, "and then...?"

Blake shrugged glancing to Lexa as he answered, "I was picked up by smugglers who were on passage to Epheron..."

Lexa nodded, "see...like I told you...I was there, I was on the smugglers ship, they were giving me paid passage to Epheron"

Cora wasn't so convinced by his story, "and when you arrived, it was then you betrayed Bangrelle"

Blake was really seething with frustration now, "No! I wanted help...I contacted Bangrelle because I knew he had resources that could get me off Epheron, I made a transmission and...", he trailed off and closed his eyes.

Cora folded her arms and shook her head, "that's right...THEY intercepted your transmission..."

Rowe shook his head and sat down on a low metal bench that was attached to the bulkhead wall, "no...it's not all Blake...after the war some of the fleet crashed down on Delta 4...Bangrelle was convinced that because of the war, nobody would be still looking for political exiles...he was wrong"

Others in the group exchanged glances. Cora came forward, "So why did YOU let us believe it was Blake? When Space Commander Zain told us it was him YOU told us to believe him"

Rowe exhaled, "I just wanted everybody to believe that it wasn't Bangrelle's fault that we were captured...he just showed compassion to injured Federation officers and had us all taken prisoner in the process"

Blake came to stand beside Cora and looked at her, "Wasn't it you who stood up to the government about the slaughter of a thousand citizens on Crewkella 9?"

She shook her head, "I issued the report to space command...they were waiting to arrest me the next day...", she was bordering on upset, "...if it wasn't for Bangrelle, I would be dead by now..."

Rowe nodded, "We are ALL exiles...the government on Earth will be rubbing their hands in glee with all our captures"

Blake shrugged, "Ohhhh I don't know...I think I might be at the top of their agendas...", he turned and faced them all, "...but we are not there yet..."

XXX

Space Commander Zain sat back in his leather swival chair, he took his eyes away from the scanners and turned to Cole, "have you done those calculations yet? How long will it be until we can make contact with Kobol?"

Cole tapped the information into his data controls, "calculations completed sir...15 hours...and it will be at least 10 hours before we can make contact"

Zain nodded and sat back into the chair resting his back, "well...I suppose Blake can wait..."

Suddenly the entire ship shook. Zain jumped up onto his feet agasp, "what the hell was that?"

Cole switched on the scanners on the deck infront of him, "Warship sir...it looks like Thraxan"

Zain frowned as he came to his shoulder, "As in Thraxa IV? Aren't they apart of the Federation now?"

Cole nodded, "No...the treaty didn't go through...anyway they make alot out of the Federation being an recreation and relaxation spa...most of it's clientale are high ranking officers"

"then WHY are they firing at us?"

Cole shrugged, " I don't know sir...maybe it's because they don't recognise our class of ship...they feel threatened"

"Then get on that communicator and hail them...NOW!", Zain ordered.

XXX

As the ship took another hit, Blake jumped to his feet, "there it is again...the ship is under attack"

Lexa looked at him, "From who? What if the aliens are seeking revenge..."

Rowe shook his head as everybody gathered around in the holding cell, "the war is over now...surely it can't be"

Suddenly all turned to see a trooper enter through the oval door. The ship swayed as he did and Rowe jumped forward and kicked the weapon out of his grasp. Cora gasped as Rowe grabbed hold of the gun as it slid across the cell floor and held it towards the trooper who was steading himself.

As the trooper lunged forward, Rowe open fired and cut him down. Blake grabbed his arm from behind, "What are you doing?"

Cora moved to the doorway and looked out, "What does it matter what is happening? We are free to take control whilst the attacks keeping them busy...we are more of them!"

Rowe was already stripping the troopers body, "I've got an idea..."

XXX

At the flight deck, Space Commander Zain tried to get through to the Federation outpost on Kobol, "Control on Kobol, come in...we are under attack...weapon systems have been disabled...Kobol...COME IN!"

His reply was nothing but static and crackles across the air-waves.

Suddenly a trooper came stumbling in and feel to his knees and then onto his side, "what the?"

Blake was in the oval doorway, Rowe was behind him and they were both armed and dressed in Federation trooper boilersuits, "We've taken over", Blake simply uttered.

The ship took another blast sending everybody flying to one side. Cole stood up from the swival chair but Rowe swung around and shot him down. Zain picked himself up off the floor and gave Blake a shove against the wall, he then ran out into the corridor.

Blake and Rowe gave chase to see Zain lock himself into an escape pod. Others were watching and looking at eachother...then there was a mass dash.

"There can only be a few pods", cried Rowe.

Lexa called out from where she sat in a pod on the left hand side, "Blake quickly now!"

Another inmate was about to drag her out from the pod when Rowe took aim and downed him. Blake seized his arm, Rowe shook his head.

"Would you rather die here?"

And they both clambered to the pod fighting off others.

It was survival of the fittest to escape the crippled ship.


	5. Recreation & Relaxation

After their miraculous escape from the crippled TX9 Transporter, Roj Blake, Lexa and Rowe strolled through the main plaza of Thraxa IV complex.

Blake took in his surroundings. He had never been here before and whilst its residents or its visitors had happy smiles upon their faces, he knew it wasn't because they were dazed by some suppressant drug, it was because they were fully refreshed and renewed and were enjoying the whole Thraxa IV experiance.

Everyone was dressed in toweled robes. There was family groups, couples and single individuals coming and going along the corridor past them, and up and down the escalcators that stretched far up above a spectacular water feature and down below the misty paradise gardens of the lower level.

"My family used to holiday here when I was young", told Rowe as they turned the corner to face reception, "my mother used to remark how she felt 20 years younger after each visit"

Lexa turned, "The Federation haven't got any involvement with this place then?"

Rowe shook his head, "No...Thraxa VI is strictly neutral...but I think the Federation do have shares in the place...where do you think all that fine wine comes from!"

Blake was quiet. His eyes were looking at one thing to the next. Lexa tapped his shoulder, "Blake? Are you alright? You seemed miles away just then"

Blake laughed it off, "Just taking everything in. I'm so glad we removed our Federation suits...I dare say a military presence gets them all gittery"

Rowe came to a railing that over looked the waterfall and turned, "they have warship capabilites. They attacked us remember, I dare say that security control here didn't recognise the ships tag code. The Federation may have shares in the place but I dare say that if given the chance, they'd take complete control"

Lexa pointed towards reception, "shall we register? I'm sure if we lay low here for a while, we'll be alright"

Blake nodded, although he was a tad unsure. Rowe laughed, "Blake we are both exiles, but all that doesn't really matter here, does it?"

Blake tagged along behind them both, "No it doesn't...but I sooner not be an exile here and never set foot off the place...a while it will only be...for ME anyway"

XXX

Space Commander Zain was starting to fume inside. The ultra polite receptionist was seeing to a couple infront of him, so he took charge and shoved them aside.

The rather flummoxed receptionist looked up at him, "can I be of assistance sir?"

Zain slammed his hands onto the white plastic desk between them, "Yes you can...I am Space Commander Zain of the Terran Federation...I insist that you get me somebody incharge out here to see me NOW"

The receptionist stood straight, "Federation personnel are of course welcome on Thraxa IV...but I find you most aggressive, if you don't mind me pointing out, sir"

Zain tutted, "Well I'll apologise if I come across as aggressive...perhaps you could have pointed that out when YOUR warship attacked my transporter in orbit"

The girl dressed in a pure white plastic wraparound turned and pressed a button that was on the silver wall behind her, she turned and smiled, "please take a seat space commander - I have placed a summons to our advisary division here on Thraxa IV"

Zain was about to explode with rage but dared not to when he realised there were now others in reception waiting for assistance, reluctlantly, he crossed over to a plastic white chair and sat down in a huff.

XXX

As the triangular door to the appartment slide aside, Blake entered and started to take in his surroundings. The room was quite large but was sparsely furnished. The oval windows at the far end of the appartment were tinted dark so you couldn't see outside. The centre of the room was down 3 steps and was mounted by a centre piece that consisted of a blocked unit that sat 6 silver and gold decorative orbs of different sizes.

Rowe pushed passed him and went down the steps and immediately jumped onto the cream sofa that was one of two on opposite sides of the room.

"Well...look at this...I cannot believe we managed to get all this for ourselves...I told you, these Thraxan people know how to lookafter their visitors"

Lexa turned as she looked about herself and was blunt, "we ARE expected to pay for all this when we leave you know...", she looked back towards Blake, "...you said you could arrange payment...can you?"

Blake shrugged and smiled at her, "I'll do my upmost best...hopefully I can contact a friend of mine who could arrange it for me..."

Rowe considered him from where he laid on the sofa, "What friend?"

Blake was coy, "leave that to me...I know alot of people who sympathise with my course...and now, with the Federations communications in such disarray...I can contact them without any problems"

Lexa was practical, "and if you can't...contact them that is?"

Blake laughed, "then we play it by ear"

Rowe was over to a wall elcove and opened up a locker, he laughed as he pulled out a crystal style flask of green liquid, "look at this! Fine wine...now we're talking"

Blake turned and sat down next to Lexa on the other sofa, "are you alright?"

"yes...I'm just wondering how long we are going to be holed up here for"

Blake placed a hand over hers, "When I get us out of here, and I WILL, I will get you to your brother...trust me"

Lexa nodded, " thank you Blake"

XXX

Zain looked at the four Thraxan guardians that stood around him in their counsel chamber. The chamber itself was a circular dip and on the floor was a low lying mist swirled about their feet. Ornate steps rose out leading up to a belcony on opposite sides of the room.

The guardian that wore a plain blue toga came forward, "As you are fully aware Space Commander Zain, Earth is too far for even our communications networks to reach - more especially since this Star-One was destroyed"

The other guardians all looked identical to the one speaking, they all had shaven heads, but their togas were different in colour, they each in turn nodded in agreement to what their fellow was saying.

Zain bit his tongue. Why the Federation hadn't crushed these non-entities when they were at their height of power before the war was a complete mystery to him.

He sighed, "what about the transport, I need to get back to federation space"

The guardian in the green toga cupped his hands together and spoke, "The nearest planet where a federation facility is located at Kobol. We will send help for you...until then please be our guest and have a pleasent experiance on Thraxa IV"

Zain looked at all the guardians around him in turn and was thin lipped, but he managed to mutter out, "thank you"

XXX

Blake laid back on the bed. The sheets were green silk against mood lit walls, and weird and wonderful wall ornaments he couldn't make head nor tail of.

He sighed. He could hear the running water next door, it was Lexa taking a shower. He stared at the wall and pictured the Liberator up there in deep space. His bracelet was gone, there was no way he could teleport back there now. He closed his eyes. What was he to do now? What was there to fight for? What was his function now?

To fight. He was too fight back, just because the war was over, it didn't mean the Federation was no more. They would fight back and he was going to be there waiting. Fighting like he did before and like he always believed in.

He had just come to a crossroads in his life, and now it was time to take a different direction. Avon could have the liberator if that's what he wanted, it wasn't going to stop him from what he believed in.

He opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek, he just needed to find away out of here and get Lexa to her brother. Thinking cap on.

XXX

Zain cupped his fist with one hand as he looked about his appartment. All this waiting round was driving him mad. He left by the door and walked across the plaza where there was a group of people chatting outside the steam baths. Zain turned to the railing and looked down towards the bottom level where there was more personnel and visitors moving up the escalator.

He backed away and put a large fonded pot plant between him and the view of a target he spotted. A black man. That political traitor Rowe.

Rowe, dressed in white towelling stepped off the escalator and moved towards him, Zain grabbed him and dragged him to the elcove beyond the row of pot plants that obscured them from plain view

Rowe swallowed as Zain held a gun to his neck from behind, "quiet now...or my finger may slip and pull the trigger..."


	6. Hostage

Roj Blake helped himself to a beaker of wine and downed it in one hit from where he sat. Lexa came out from the shower room, "I feel so much better now after that...like everything over the last few days has been washed from me"

Blake smiled at her, "good for you"

Lexa dried her hair and nodded towards the wine flask, "pour me a cup..."

Blake obliged and handed her the beaker as he made for the door, "I'm going to stretch my legs...being cooped up in here is making me climb the walls"

Lexa took a sip from the beaker and glanced around to him, "Don't be long Blake...I'd hate it if you decided to run out on me"

Blake paused and met her gaze at the triangular doorway, "is that what you think of me?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what to think"

Blake was quite clear, "I promised you I would get you to your brother and I will..."

And with that he was gone.

Lexa put down the beaker and was about to go back into the shower room to finish off when there was a chime from the door.

"That was quick", laughed Lexa as she reached for the handset to press unlock. No sooner had she pressed it when the door slide aside and Space commander Zain stood in the frame.

She backed away, "You!"

Zain stepped in and smiled at her, "don't bother to call out for help because I know it will be a waste of time, I saw Blake leave"

Lexa swallowed, "Rowe is in the..."

"Oh I think not...", Zain interrupted as he went over to the media centre and pulled a small cassette from his pocket and held it up, "your traitor friend Rowe is MY prisoner..."

And he pushed in the mini-cassette and picked up the remote control and pressed play. On the small monitor in the media station, a picture of Rowe appeared tied to a chair with binders.

Lexa was agasp, "Rowe!"

Zain turned to her and smiled, "Now...this is what YOU are going to do...

XXX

Blake rode up the escalator and made his way back to the appartment, he tapped in the code and the door slide aside.

Inside he saw Lexa sitting on the cream sofa, she smiled at him, "Blake..."

Blake could sense that all was not right with her stance and manner, she looked on edge. He stepped forward, "Lexa...are you alright"

"I sorry Blake", she whispered.

Blake frowned, "sorry? For what?"

Zain was then standing behind him, gun trained on Blakes back, "She is apologising for me Blake...", Blake turned around, "...we meet again"

Blake looked at Lexa, "don't apologise...I dare say he never gave you a choice"

Zain stood in between them, "Now then Blake...you will come with me...you are MY prisoner and I am already thinking what the reward will be when I hand over YOU to high command back on Earth"

Lexa rushed forward, "Blake he's got Rowe"

Zain looked at her and tilted his head as he put a finger under her chin, "Oh yes...poor Rowe...you see, the thing is...the cassette in that machine is rather older than I let on...it is footage from earlier this morning when I captured him..."

"What have you done to him?"

"Rowe's dead...damned fool tried to escape me...", he looked at Blake, "...so don't try it Blake, or I will cut you down to size as well"

Blake nodded towards Lexa, "I made her help me...she isn't under arrest I trust"

Zain laughed and shrugged off Lexa like a non-entity, "she is NOBODY Blake...it is YOU that is the prize...now come along..."

"So what is the plan? You have a ship here already? That was quick...", enquired Blake.

Zain took his arm and led him forward, "The guardians of this tiresome world have contacted Kobol where the Federations's nearest facility is..."

Blake smiled as he cut him off, "that's if it's still there...Kobol's sector faired quite badly in the war"

Zain sneered at him, "My squadron crushed them Blake...Kobol's facility remains unscathed, I can garantee it"

XXX

Lexa felt powerless. She also felt quite undermined because she had been dismissed as an irritant, and that she meant nothing. Zain thought she could do nothing, and maybe she couldn't by herself, but surely Zain's mistake was murdering Rowe?

She crossed the plaza and made her way down the escalator trying to smile pleasently to others that rode with her going about their business.

She went up to the desk in reception. The receptionist looked up and greeted a welcoming smile at her, "How can I be of assistance?"

Lexa sounded urgent as she came straight to the point, "I need to speak to the guardians"

The receptionist frowned, "Oh...and can I ask the reason why you wish to seek audience with them?"

Lexa cleared her throat, "I want to report a murder...here on Thraxa IV"

XXX

Blake looked aghast as he clocked Rowe's body slumped in the corner of Zain's appartment, Zain poured himself a beaker of wine and looked up, "Don't look too surprized Blake...Rowe was a traitor that escaped trial...that matter has been settled now...but don't worry, your trial is yet to come...", he considered the wine in the beaker and licked his lips, "...you know. Thraxa IV has one thing going for it...it's wine"

Blake laughed at him, "the federation buys it in...didn't you know that?"

Zain glared back at him, "be quiet Blake...or I'll shut you up perminently"

XXX

Lexa stood in the counsel chamber. The guardians stood around her. The smoke wofted at her feet and the colours of the guardian's togas caught her eye.

"...and now he has taken Blake prisoner...surely you cannot condone such ruthless behaviour...I thought Violence was outlawed on Thraxa IV or is that just a myth"

The guardian with the green toga considered her words, "...so it's seems that we were wrong to trust Space Commander Zain..."

The blue guardian nodded, "he represents an organisation that is ruthless and unjust to the core, what did we expect"

Lexa searched their faces, "please...do something before it is too late...he has a weapon, and if Blake doesn't co-operate, then it wouldn't surprize me in the least that Zain would use it"

The red toga guardian moved to a podium and waved a hand across the sensor, "ahhh Roj Blake...enemy of the terran federation. A freedom fighter who travels the reaches of space in the fabled ship, Liberator...a ship even more advanced than our own"

Lexa nodded, "he just fights what he believes in...and if Zain takes him back to Earth, then Blake will be executed...are you going to let that happen?"

The guardians glanced at one another and all turned to her, "Blake will not be harmed on this world...what happens after he leaves is not our concern...but as long as he remains here, Blake will not be harmed"

Lexa felt too exhausted to be relieved, she just hoped that Blake would find away to escape Zain's clutches, before it was too late.


	7. Escapade

In space, three Federation pursuit ships crawled behind a larger space cruiser that was a thraxan warship.

On the Thraxan ships' command deck, Captain Rextor approached the communcation post and opened up a clear channel.

"This is Rextor reporting from 0.97 alpha 9, to Thraxa space control, I have contacted the Federation complex on Kobol, three of their pursuit class ships are in conveyance with us...ETA in 4 hours"

"Thraxa space control, copy that"

XXX

In the counsel chamber on Thraxa IV, the guardian with the green toga came forward and looked at Lexa, his hands parting "I have been advised that within 4 hours Zain's party will arrive and he will leave along with them"

Lexa shook her head at him, "he'll just take Blake with him, that's what he wants!"

The guardian with the red toga standing opposite shook his head, "No...rest assured, Blake will remain"

XXX

Meanwhile Blake paced up and down the appartment. Zain sat their with his gun poised at him, he grinned as he took another sip of the wine with his free hand, "not much longer to wait Blake, I trust"

The media unit chimed as a call came through, Zain went over to it, "Ahhh this is what we have been waiting for"

Blake paused in his pacing and watched Zain pick up the handset, "Zain here..."

Blake could hear the callers voice quite clearly, "This is the guardians advisory division, we are informing you that your ships will arrive here in approxiately four hours...", Zain smiled but it was soon wiped off, "...but there are conditions of your exit"

"Conditions!"

"Yes...you are ordered by the advisory division to release your prisoner"

Zain was fuming, "Prisoner!", he stared directly at Blake because it was all falling into place, "...that bitch Lexa...I should have killed her too"

"Murder is a serious violation of the Thraxa IV law centre, you are to release your prisoner at once or you will face..."

Zain angrily cut the connection and raised his gun, but Blake was gone, "WHAT!"

XXX

Blake darted down the metal stairwell that served as an emergancy exit. He then pushed through a set of double doors that lead out to the main plaza with the water feature. He looked upward when he heard his name being called.

"BLAKE!"

He could clearly see Zain leaning over the belcony, he was seething in anger. Blake turned to see an elevator open and two robed visitors came out, Blake bolted in and the doors slid shut after him.

Inside the elevator, there was gentle music playing and a calming voice urging Thraxa IV's visitors to enjoy the experience of the newly opened exotic gardens.

"Come on, come on", murmured Blake. The doors finally opened and he darted through into the steamy exotic jungle and rounded the corner.

XXX

Zain waited at the elevator. He was red faced in anger. He clutched his weapon, but on seeing a couple of security personal ride up an escalator, he hoisted it and turned.

"You must come with us", said the first officer.

"Must I"

"Yes...we have orders from the advisory division", answered the second officer.

Zain huffed out in dispair, "Then you better lead the way!"

XXX

Lexa waited at reception. She bit down onto her bottom lip nervously, but was relieved to see Blake come hurrying over to her, she held out her hand and he took it, "quickly Blake...you will be safe in the counsel chamber"

The receptionist let them through and watched the door slide shut after them. She turned to see the two security officers enter, Zain in their grasp.

"I'm afraid you haven't been given clearance to the advisory divsion", the receptionist said curtly.

Zain was flippant, "then tell that to these idiots...THEY brought me here!"

The receptionist nodded, "please wait..."

XXX

Blake could see Zain on the monitor on the podium. Smoke wofted about his ankles as he stepped nearer to the podium and turned to face the guardian in the blue toga.

"I do understand if you have to turn me in, I appreciate the fact this is none of your business and wouldn't want to get involved"

The guardian nodded, "We do not normally like to involve ourselves in other races quarrels, but we can see what it is that you represent Roj Blake...freedom over oppression...the war that has been is a good thing...yes millions did die, but with the withering powers of the totalitarian super-power that is the Federarion cut to size, we think you can do much good...besides, a happy populance is a happier cliente for our establishment here"

Lexa came to stand beside Blake, "You are going to let him go"

"There is a transporter cruiser that is scheduled to leave our space-port within a few hours...I am sure we can arrange a couple of non-officials to board"

Blake was grateful, "Thank you...and our payment?"

The guardian with the green toga looked up, "don't worry about that...that is going to be all covered..."

XXX

Zain had been kept waiting for what seemed like hours. Why the Federation hadn't put an end to this miserable place was beyond him. He glanced up at the receptionist and was quite sarcastic, "any chance I will get to see the guardians this side of death...or has time got no meaning to anyone here"

The receptionist finally cracked a smile, "this way space commander, they are ready for you now..."

He jumped up to his feet and followed her, "about time!"

XXX

Zain moved through the narrow passage that opened up to the counsel chamber. The guardians all stood waiting for him.

"So...where is he? Where is Blake"

The guardian in the red toga looked up from her podium, she seemed to be the only female of their kind, "Blake has left Thraxa IV"

"WHAT!"

"...and if you do too, then there is a matter of payment...for you AND for Blake"

Zain was outraged, "What? You expect ME to foot the bill for HIM!"

"Well yes...AND for the one you murdered"

"HIM as well!"

"Three of your Pursuit ships are here in orbit...you can board one just as soon as you make the payments..."

Zain shook his head, "and Blake just gets away"

"If you capture Blake within your own system is no concern to us...but here you will abide by our rules, now are you agreed to make the payments?"

Zain gritted his teeth, "yess!", he seethed reluctantly.

XXX

Blake peered out to the stars through the round portal behind from where he sat on his backside against the wall of the transporter hold. Lexa sat opposite him, their feet touching.

"Do you know where you go from here Blake?"

Blake looked at her and smiled, "Oh yes...Ketemine Mega...I was going to take the Liberator there after Star-Ones destruction"

She frowned, "Can you trust them?"

"There is a group their led by Xherphi. He is a friend of mine I promised to help out once things were ready. With the Federation being at their most vulnerable, I think that time has come, don't you?"

Lexa nodded.

XXX

Zain looked at ship that was like a distant comet speeding through the stars.

"I'll get you Blake...don't you worry...enjoy your freedom while you've got it...because it won't be for long...bank on it"

XX


	8. Xherphi

Roj Blake looked up to the green sky from where he crouched down behind a ledge that over looked the wide gully below. Lexa was kneeing beside him.

"Can you see anything Blake? Blake...?"

Blake shook his head, "no...nothing...no movement no nothing, but this is the position I was given"

Lexa swallowed down and reached out and moved his head, so that it faced directly with hers, even though he still didn't maintain eye contact with her.

"Why can't you look at me Blake? Why do you keep pushing me away?"

Blake didn't indirectly look at her, he faced front and said, "you KNOW why...if it was't for me...then your father and your people would all be alive"

Lexa was open mouthed. She turned away, "I don't blame you Blake...it might have happened anyway"

Blake did look at her this time, he gave her a questioning expression, "Really? YOU believe that, do you? It was I who put out that transmission...a transmission Zain picked up on and then they came...it is simple as that, I brought them to you"

Lexa sighed, "Blake, we could argue about it all day, what's done is done...I don't blame you, can you PLEASE take my word for it"

Blake met her gaze and shook his head.

"Thank you", she said, she then looked about them and added, "So...wasn't Ketemine Meta one of the first federation colony worlds? This is the 4th sector isn't it?"

"yes is was...it was mined for Metha-oil as you can see by the old mine shafts and abandoned workings in the valley there...they left here about 40 years ago...nobody comes here now"

"except for us", Lexa laughed.

Blake grinned at her then carefully, he stood up and led the way down cautiously to the valley below.

Apart from the old mine workings and abandoned and boarded up mineshafts, there was nothing to look at but cracked concrete that weeds sprewed out of.

Lexa breezed out a laugh as she said, "I hope you weren't expecting a welcoming party...there's nobody here Blake"

Blake stopped in his tracks at a trap door fixed to the concrete. It appeared to be made of iron and had a digitlock-pad next to it.

Blake glanced at Lexa as she said, "I don't suppose Xherphi gave you the entry code when you made contact"

Blake's attention was around him as he looked up and about, then paused in direction of one of the ancient mining towers.

"there...we are being watched...", he turned to meet Lexa's eyes, "...wouldn't you say?"

Lexa looked towards the flashing camera and looped her arm into Blakes, "Xherphi?"

He met her eyes again and raised his eyebrows, "lets hope so"

Both of them then stood back as the trapdoor began to lift, Blake put his hand into Lexa's and squeezed it reasuringly. A man climbed out clutching a sizable proton blaster.

There was an eerie pause. The man had greying hair and his face was weather beaten. His clothing looked aged somewhat, but consisted of a green boilersuit with matching boots and gloves.

"Blake...?"

Blake nodded.

The man stood back and pointed his proton blaster towards the open hatchway.

Blake and Lexa glanced at one another and then, he took the lead and started to climb down the ladder, Lexa quickly followed and then the stranger, who shut down the iron lid behind him.

XXX

Xherphi shook Blake's hand in the underpass, "Blake! It's been a long time! When you contacted me it was so vague, I nearly wasn't entirely sure it was a true signal"

Blake laughed, "I've been caught out before...i'm sorry it was so vague...but believe me it has been a long trek to get here"

Xherphi was a big man. His size actually reminded Blake of Gan.

"This is my friend Lexa..."

Xherphi gave her a warm welcoming smile, "A friend of yours is a friend of ours...come through...come and see what we've got set up here..."

Lexa looked about her, "is the base apart of the old mine workings...?"

"No...it's actually an ancient atomic war bunker empty and unused for several hundred years...it's completely off the scale"

They followed Xherphi down the underpass and into the operations room. It was a hive of activity with ancient computer banks screwed up onto old crumbling bunker style walls. There was 3 others manning these stations, all turning around to look at the new comers.

Blake looked about him and nodded politely at others as Xherphi said, "did you teleport down from the Liberator? Can we expect more of your friends?"

Blake clutched his belt, "no we didn't...we were dropped off here by smugglers...I am no longer with the Liberator, we had to abandon ship after the war...unfortunately I haven't had much chance to contact it since"

Xherphi sat down in one of the battered swival chairs that lay dotted about the contrete bunker, "It's a pity Blake, the Liberator would have made all the difference..."

Blake stepped forward, "are we talking about the Kaldor group? I thought you said on our last converstion when I was still aboard the Liberator that they were ready to finance our cause...they have resources to weapons...ships...the resourses WE need"

The rebel leader looked up to Blake, "they were counting on the Liberator as support...a comfort blanket if you like...they've heard all the stories about you and your crew and what you have done...without the Liberator, I cannot see Govenor Shanhoade coming in with us"

Blake was nothing but persistant, "but THEY have nothing to fear...", he sat in the battered chair opposite him, "...the Federation have lost 80% of their fleet...it's going to take a heck of alot of time for them to spring back up into action...but don't be too complacant with that, THEY will claw their way back...but in the mean time we have to take advantage of that, you must see that"

Xherphi shook his head, "then they MIGHT listen to you...if you go in my place"

Blake felt all eyes were now suddenly on him, "errr...do you really think I could make a difference...it's you they trust"

"but you are a hero in their eyes...you and the Liberator, yes I know that is no longer an issue..but...I'm surely it's the man that counts"

Blake moved around and looked at everybody in turn, he then glanced at Lexa before looking back to Xherphi, "alright...make the contact and arrange it..."

Xherphi was off the seat, "you want to go now?"

Blake shrugged, "there is no time like the present, is there?"

Xherphi signaled his hand towards the technician sat at the computer that had seen better days, "make the call the Rosebud, same frequency as before and limit the time on contact"

She nodded and made a start, Blake looked up, "Lexa and I would like to freshen up if we may"

Xherphi smiled, "I show you through where you can do that..."

XXX

Freshened up, Blake was walking alongside Xherphi down the underpass with five other members of the rebel leaders team. Lexa trailed behind at first but then went forward and tugged on Blake's arm, he stopped and turned around.

"Blake...are you sure about this?", she worried.

Blake placed his hands onto her shoulders and gave her an air of reasurance, "I have to try Lexa...we have to strike while the irons hot...if there is any chance we can get Shanhoade and his people to back us, then now is the time"

She nodded and kissed him on the cheek and moved off.

XXX

The underpass lead to an underground hanger where sunlight was starting to show it's rays, as the ceiling was starting to slide aside ready for the waiting, but somewhat battered, Beta-Class cruiser to lift off.

Xherphi was standing at the foot of the boarding ramp with a blonde haired male.

"Blake this is Logan...one of my newest and trusted aids"

Blake shook his hand, "well, well...Roj Blake of the fabled Liberator of legend. I've looked forward to the day I'd finally meet you"

Blake nodded forward to the ramp, "shall we get this done"

Logan watched Blake stride up the ramp and turned to Zante next to him, "Why has Xherphi put HIM in charge...we were okay before, we didn't need him"

Zante tapped his arm to move him up the ramp, "Orders is orders...anyway, Blake's a natural leader, you can see it a mile off"

Logan watched him go and muttered, "yes well...we'll see about that...I'll be watching Blake very closely..."

XXX


	9. An audience on Kaldor

The Beta class cruiser was in flight through space heading to the outer quadrant where Kaldor was situated. The ships pilot Kram checked the navigational co-orderinates and turned to Blake sitting next to him.

"It's going to take awhile...grab some sleep while you can Blake"

Blake brushed a hand over his stubble growth and turned to him, "If that's alright, I will...it's been a hectic few days"

He unclipped the safety straps and forced the flight chair back and stood, "call out if you need me"

Kram laughed, "I'm banking on a safe flight...Logan has set us a clear path"

Blake nodded and went through into the back.

XXX

in the back, Blake removed his top and went to the locker to change into something more comfortable to sleep in. Logan looked up from where he sat clutching a thermas flask.

"That wound...it's looks nasty", Logan observed.

Blake only nodded and pulled on a vest and closed up the metal locker.

"Is it a war wound?"

Blake clicked his tongue and then came to sit opposite him and glared at him sternly, "his name was Travis...and he died when the Federations central control centre Star-One was destroyed...anything else you want to know?"

Logan leaned forward, "you don't like me very much, do you"

Blake shrugged, "I don't know yet Logan, I don't know you well enough to KNOW whether I like you...but Xherphi trusts you and that's good enough for me"

Logan raised his eyebrows, "you're big on trust are you Blake?"

He shook his head, "Of course...if you don't trust people, then they aren't going to trust you, are they"

"I can see Xherphi trusts you...I suppose that should be good enough for me", resigned Logan.

Blake shook his head, "I hope so...the moment I begin to not to trust...is the moment I begin to be a different person"

XXX

The planet Kaldor was at the edge of Federation space. The cruiser hovered over the space port and came to a gentle touchdown, exhaust fumes blasted a final wave as it came to rest onto the roof platform of the main city complex.

As the ramp extented, Blake took the lead and met the welcoming party at the ramps base.

Governor Shanhoade's blue robes moved about his feet as extended his hand, "I hope your journey was a pleasent one"

Blake managed a smile, "It was...", and then he glanced at Logan behind him, "...it's a pity about the company"

Shanhoade led the way across the tarmac and into an elevator, "Please come this way..."

Blake turned to Logan, "you can stay with the ship with Kram... Zante, Jul and Bevan with me please..."

The elevator took the group down 5 levels to the conference room. It was light and airy with huge glass windows that looked over to various office blocks outside. The carpet was plush and spoungy, and the conference table was a huge glass affair, oval in shape that had 8 stainless steel chairs positioned around it.

Governor Shanhoade sat at the helm of the table with 4 of his trusted aids. Blake sat at the polar opposite, "Blake...the stories I have heard...and now you are here...is it true that the Federation is no more?"

Blake was sincere, "not entirely...after Star-Ones destruction it is reported that up to 80% of their fleet was obliterated...meaning their regime and terroritories have retracted, so you have nothing to fear if you join us"

The aids looked towards their governor for guidence as Blake continued, "...our journey here prooves that fact, there are no organised security or transmission checks in place this far out...joining us now is the perfect time...we can really do with your help and your resources"

"And are financial help?", questioned a grey haired woman in a plain grey trousersuit.

Blake nodded, "yes...we all want to be ready for the fight back, don't we...we can ALL benefit from eachother if we do things right and do things now"

Governor Shanhoade nodded, "yes that's what we've always wanted, believe me...and the Federation need this planet for their mining schedule...there is plenty of ore they need here for their weaponary systems...but we've ALWAYS remained neutral"

"Being neutral will not keep you safe...as a force to be reckoned with...then that's a whole different matter..."

XXX

Zante stood outside in the corridor. He pushed through a door and went and stood onto the concrete walkway outside that over looked 3 tall office blocks. The near white sky above was dominated by a huge moon that arched like a rainbow over the horizon.

He turned and looked at his watch, then towards Jul who was stood at the other end of the block walkway.

He the leaned over the edge and looked down to the next level. He caught sight of a set of elevator doors binging open and a Federation trooper stepping out clutching his sidearm.

Zante leaned back out of sight. Panicking, he hurried across the peri-pount, hissing and trying to warn Jul who turned to face him, only to be fired at by an enemy trooper that was aiming from a belcony opposite them, Jul feel to his knees in shock clutching his stomach.

Zante bolted through the doors and went bursting into the conference room.

"Blake, it's a trap!"

Blake jumped up when he heard gunfire from outside. He swung around to face Governor Shanhoade who didn't know where to look, he he finally faced him, "they arrived just before you did Blake..."

"Blake! We have to GO now!"

Blake bolted through the door and Zante was after him.

They went running along the peri-pount and could see five Federation troopers hurrying up the metal spiral stairwell behind them.

Bevan leaned over the belcony above and took pot shots at them, one trooper fell to the ground and another trooper returned fire to no effect.

Blake jumped over a low wall and Jul followed, they both crouched down weapons poised.

"It was a trap Blake! But how could they know?"

Blake shook his head, "I don't know...but we are going to have to keep moving, come on"

Jul followed him across a narrow ledge and then they jumped about 5 foot to the contrete walkway below and made a run for it.

At the end of the walkway, both ducked down to see more troopers gather pace into the opposite direction. Blake notioned towards the open elevator opposite them, Zante nodded and they both made a dart to it and the door slid shut behind them.

Blake put an earpiece to his ear and spoke into the mic, "Kram are you receiving me?"

"Yes Blake...Blake what's going on, I can hear gunfire..."

"Just get the ship ready to get out of here, now!", he hissed.

Zante clutched his gun poising it outward to the doors, "Could all this Shanhoade? WHY Blake, WHY would he betray us!"

"It can't be him..."

Zante looked at Blake seriously, "then there's a spy Blake...somebody must have told them we'd be here..."


	10. Blastaway

Space Commander Zain came storming into the conference room with three of his troopers, all of them had their weapons trained on each of Governor Shanhoades people present.

"Where is he, where is Blake?"

Shanhoade slowly rose from his chair, his voice was shaky, but he tried to add an air of confidence as he spoke, "he got away - your men were too quick to break their cover!"

Zain was fuming. He turned around to the trooper behind him, "Kill them. Kill them all"

Shanhoade bolted forward, blue robes flowing behind him, "No please! My father! You said you would release him if I co-operated with you!"

Zain looked down and mocked him, "I lied to you...kill him"

The trooper open fired as the governor was about to make a run for it, the plasma bolt hit him in the back and he slumped up against the wall and slid down it closing his eyes.

The others in the room were aghast. They all stood and backed away as the troopers open fired again and picked them off where they screamed in terror. The woman in the gray suit ran to the window as a plasma bolt hit her in the back, she fell back and crashed onto the conference table hitting her head fatally.

Zain looked about the room now littered with bodies, he turned to his captain, "Has the spaceport entrances been covered?"

"Yes sir"

Zain fisted his hand and placed it into his other, "good..."

XXX

As the elevator doors opened, Blake and Zante saw the trooper standing directly outside waiting for them. Zante shot him down and the trooper went flying over the wall down to the concrete walkway below, the doors slid shut.

The lights flickered.

"They've cut the power!", cried Zante, trying to press each level in turn. Blake looked up to elevator's ceiling, there was a maintenance hatch present, he nodded to it.

XXX

Logan came through into the flight deck of the cruiser, "come on Kram! You said you heard gunfire didn't you...it's a trap!"

Kram angrily looked up at him, "We are NOT leaving here without them!"

Logan punched the wall beside him. Kram then looked up, "look..."

Logan could see that it was Blake and Zante at the entrance to the stairwell. There was also Federation troopers coming up from the opposite duct well.

Logan went into the back and grabbed a gun from the rack, he then hurried to the ramp and called out to Blake, "Come on! Now!, I'll cover you"

Blake and Zante came darting across the tarmac to the waiting ship, plasma bolts blew over their heads and to the side of them. Logan managed to pick off two.

Blake ran up the ramp passing him, "lets get out of here, now!"

As soon as Zante was aboard too, Logan didn't need telling twice, the troopers were closing in. He closed up the ramp.

The Federation troopers could only watch as the ship blasted off the launch pad and hover above them. It then moved forward a few hundred yards and then blasted into the skies above.

XXX

Sat at the flight controls, Kram turned to Logan, "Only Blake and Zante? What happened?"

"I don't know...they're getting their breath back through there...Xherphi put all his efforts in for Blake, how unfortunate of him"

"Do you have to be so callous?"

Logan shrugged, "Xherphi needs somebody whose going to get results. Blake is too much of a celebrity. That was only going to get us into trouble. Today's told us that"

Kram homed in on the sensors, "wait...there...three Federation pursuit ships chasing us through orbit"

Logan turned, "Then I best do what I'm good at..."

XXX

The three pursuit ships held their course and it's target was within range. Space commander Zain was in the leading ship, "try to get into attack formation...Blake must be taken alive if possible..."

"Copy leader"

Zain focused his efforts onto the sensor scopes, the blip on the radar was signalling close contact to the target until it suddenly stopped and the blip light went out.

"What's happened? Where is Blake?"

"I don't understand it sir...they've blocked our systems with a jammer!"

"WHAT? FIND THEM...NOW!"

XXX

On the Beta-class getaway ship, Logan turned to Kram, "there...I told you we'd out run them, didn't I"

He unstrapped himself and forced the flight chair back, "I'll see if our failed friends are alright in the back"

Logan came out from the flight deck and looked towards Blake who was sitting there clutching a flask of water, "I've scrambled our clearance codes...if those pursuit ships attempt to chase us...then they will be flying into the wrong direction"

Blake looked up to him, "It seems we owe you. You were suspicious from the start"

Logan sat opposite him, "I only expressed my concerns at the last meeting, that was all...Governor Shanhoade was clearly in this up to his neck...it was HIM that gave away our position...a classic case of a trap if there was one"

Zante nodded, "I'll join Kram at the flight controls"

Logan watched him go through and sat back and sighed, looking out to the stars through the portal, "I just want to show Xherphi I'm up to this"

Blake nodded, "There's no need to start apologising, we were all in this together...WE ALL knew the risk"

Logan glared at him like he had been offended, "I'm NOT apologising Blake...I just want to proove myself as an asset that he can count on and not just a hindrance"

Blake broke out a smile, "that's good to hear...someone with a clear passion of hatred for the Federation is all the proving he needs"

Logan watched him as he took the flask of water and took a few sips, "What do you suppose they will do now?"

"I don't know...try and track us"

"They might succeed...the Federation have ways and means as well as you know"

Blake stood, "I'm going to lie down for awhile...wake me when we get back to Ketemine Mega..."

Logan nodded and then looked out to stare at the stars and looking into his own reflection in the window.

XXX

Xherphi was stunned over what had happened. In the operations room he paced about concerned, "this will leave us wide open...", he looked directly up at Blake, "...are you sure you weren't traced back here?"

Blake shook his head, "no...Logan made sure of that...I'm quite impressed he knows a lot of the Federations old transmission codes"

Logan cleared his throat from where he leaned back on one of the bunkers battered console stations, "Mostly pre-war ones, but I'm sure they are changing them very quickly"

Xherphi shook his head, "It's a shame about Shanhoade...we really could have done with his help...his finance...his contacts..."

"It's Blake's infamy that's our downfall", reasoned Logan.

Blake narrowed his eyes at him, "That's not fair..."

Zante, who had been stood silent until now, looked up, "It's a shame if they do update their codes...it will make things a whole lot harder for us to travel unnoticed..."

"That's why we need Telguard...", stated Xherphi.

Lexa, who tended to a cut on Blake's arm looked up with a frown, "Telguard?"

Xherphi nodded, "yes, he has one of the most greatest minds when it comes to cracking Federation clearance codes...you don't need a computer when you've got him"

Blake folded his arms, "and where is this Telguard now?"

Xherphi looked up, "rotting on the planet Delta-Cor Major...it's a penal colony in the farthest quadrant"

Lexa shuddered, and she didn't mind showing her concerns, "a penal colony? So what's the plan? A jail breaker?"

"in a fashion, yes...but it's going to take time, I have a contact down there who is sowing the seeds of his escape...he will give me the signal when he is ready for us to intervene"

"And when will that be?", asked Logan frowning.

"Months rather than weeks...you can't rush these things, we will only get one chance at this"

Logan stepped forward and cleared his throat, "and who is this...contact?"

Xherphi played his cards close to his chest, "I can't say...at the moment it is vitally imperative that his cover is not blown for this to succeed"

Blake understood that notion clearly, he stepped forward, "you don't have to explain, we understand the risks...but...I suggest in the mean time we start looking for another headquarters"

"We weren't followed!", argued Logan on the defensive.

Blake looked at him up and down, "I know that...but it is best we don't take any unnecessary chances...I propose we start looking now...by figuring out any potential venues"

"I might have one or two places in mind...", opted Logan a little too quickly. Blake raised his eyebrows at him, "...and I can think of several"

Logan was seething and stormed out of the operations room. Xherphi watched him go and then placed a hand over Blake's shoulder, "he is young...eager...I like his fighting spirit"

Lexa shook her head, "but it's a great shame he is too self assured"

Xherphi agreed with that settlement with a smile. He looked at Blake who was looking at Lexa, "I could really do with having you around Blake...but if you have plans to return to the Liberator and your friends, I would understand"

Blake shook his head at him, "that is all passed now Xherphi...my job is done as far as that all goes...the Federation are down on their knees thanks to the destruction of Star One...I still want to fight, because I know that given time, that regime will be on it's way back up to strength again...it's just a matter of time"

Xherphi was genuinely pleased to hear that, "that's good to know Blake...I'm glad to have you on board, lucky in fact, because if you are right about the Federation regaining their power...we have to be ready"

Blake nodded at him, and placed a protective arm around Lexa, who rested her head on his shoulder.

...and, unseen by all, Logan was standing listening from behind the door...


	11. Planetfall

In deep space, the beta class cruiser was moving slowly as it was finally nearing it's course destination.

In the cramped cockpit, the map constellations were flashing up in term on the flight navigational computers monitor. A pinpointed red light was blinking on and off at the very centre of the screen.

"There...at last...we've finally reached it", announced Kram turning his attention to the monitor.

Logan turned from where he sat next to him at the ships flight controls, "lets hope that Jarmiss' mini-deflector shield is working for us"

Kram agreed, "it better be otherwise this whole operation is panned"

Logan switched his side to auto and unstrapped himself and pushed his seat back, "I'll go into the back to see if everybody is up to speed"

Kram nodded punching in some landing co-ordinates that he was getting from the computer as they neared the half obscured planet in the distance, "do...depending on that mini-deflector shield, this crate will be grounded in no less than two hours"

XXX

Blake drank some water from the thermos flask and offered it to Lexa who sat beside him in the small passenger section of the craft, "it's still cool", he said smiling.

Lexa took it and swallowed a few drops to wet her mouth. Turner, a bigger older man, turned to the doorway as it slid back, "here we go"

Logan came strutting in and looked at the group of 3, "two hours guys...so I suggest you get yourselves kitted up"

Lexa stood and went to her kit bag to get ready. Blake strode across to Logan,"do we make contact with Budd on the ground? It still could be risky"

Logan raised his eyebrows up at him, "you know as well as I do that Xherphi only wants Telguard...he's the only reason why we are all sticking our necks out for"

Blake felt uncomfortable, "Budd is sticking his neck out for us! Xherphi couldn't guarantee that he'd still keep his cover, he'll be left wide open..."

Logan grabbed his arm, "but the rewards are obvious...we'll have Telguard...just like Xherphi wanted, if it was up to me, I wouldn't care either way", he took a proton hand-blaster from the gun rack and handed it to him, "...just be ready...we have our instructions"

Blake watched Logan move on to help Turner with his kit. Lexa came to his side, "I'm sure Logan knows what he's doing...Xherphi wouldn't have put him in charge otherwise"

Blake seethed to her, keeping his voice low, "then WHY did Xherphi change his mind at the last minute...I was going to lead this mission"

Lexa just placed a hand over his shoulder and then moved to finish off getting ready, leaving Blake to stare at the increasingly bigger planet looming out ahead.

XXX

On the planet Delta-Cor Major, the dark block of the detention centre laid at the heart of the steaming jungle. The planets' twin moons shone high above casting jagged shadows of the distant mountains onto the jungle canopy.

Inside, the inmates were lined up and ready to go into the mess hall. Federation troopers watched them closely as they all filtered in, and took their food trays from the counter and sat at their designated seats in the hall.

Inmate D89 Telguard looked up from his meal of green mush to Inmate T68 Rustle, who sat opposite him, "I am getting out of here..."

Rustle looked at him and frowned, "How?"

Telguard was well aware of the camera moving directly to focus on him, so he kept his mouth tightly shut.

XXX

In the security section, Governor Kellick looked at Telguard on the monitor that was one of 6 on the wall.

"Inmate D89 has been acting strange for several weeks..."

Budd turned from where he manned another desk that was full of dials and controls that kept the facilities camera's going, "how do you mean?"

Kellick considered the image on the monitor, "he's been acting shifty...there's something about him...I sure he is up to something considering who he is"

"Arlo Telguard...the revolutionist?"

Kellick turned to him, "the traitor..."

Budd stood from his swivel chair and went and got himself a coffee from the nearby machine, "he's just acting up...they all do at some point"

Kellick focused his attentions back to the monitor as he sat at his desk, "Even so...I shall be watching inmate D89 very closely..."

XXX

Inmate Telguard laid back on his bunk. He stared up to the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he breathed in fresh air. 10 maybe 12 months ago.

"My name is Arlo Telguard...", he whispered to himself. He had to keep reminding himself of that because the damned inmate D89 persona was always at the forefront. You were a number here not a name...not a person. Not anymore.

He didn't know where he was in space. He just knew that he wasn't on Earth. Since arriving here more than a year ago(He couldn't be sure), he had been subjected to hours of confinement and then rituals like being put in a chair with a spotlight shining straight at him and made to repeat his tag name of D89 for more than a hundred times a session.

His thoughts were broken as the oval shaped door slid aside. There was a silhouette in the frame.

Telguard squinted in the light and shielded his eyes with his hand, "Who is it?"

"It's just me D89...I have to warn you that Kellick is getting suspicious of you...you have to act neutral like you are letting yourself believe you will be spending your dying days in this facility"

Telguard laid his head back on the hard pillow and brushed a hand through his beard, "just concentrate on not blowing your own cover, did you give them my recommendation at the last contact?"

"Yes"

"...just inform me when you receive the signal...that is all"

"I will", and the shadowy figure of Budd left the dorm and again Telguard was in darkness.

XXX

Logan looked up ahead as the ship neared Delta-Cor Major, he could see that it was night time on the side of the planet they needed to be on.

"We're nearly at Planet-fall"

Kram nodded at the flight controls, "according to the data I am receiving it appears that this world only as a slight window of daylight every 124 hours"

Logan nodded, "Yeah...it's shrouded in darkness for most of the time making it practically invisible to the human eye"

Kram looked up, "Is everybody ready in the back?"

Logan nodded, "yeah...it's just hard for Blake to swallow that Xherphi decided to put me in charge of this mission and not him, it sticks in his throat"

"Why did Xherphi change his mind at the last minute for?"

Logan shrugged, "because he knows that I AM the better man for getting this done and getting results...he knows I don't particularly like Blake, but he knows that I will put that aside for the greater good of the group"

Kram had to chuckle as he turned his attention back to the controls, "well...enjoy being in charge whilst it lasts because if you cock this mission up, Xherphi will be choosing Blake every time...and who can blame him, he was at the helm of the greatest ship there ever was...him and the Liberator are legend"

Now it was Logan's turn for something to stick in his throat, "well...that is all passed...I'm in charge now..."


	12. Jungle of terror

The still image of Inmate D89 Telguard was on the monitor behind Governor Kellick, he swung around in his swivel chair to face Inmate T68 Rustle sitting in the chair opposite him.

"...are you sure?"

Rustle nodded, "yes of course I am sure...D89 and your man Budd have been having secret talks for several weeks..actually going back since to Budd's arrival here"

Kellick watched him closely, Rustle leaned forward and smiled, "...bank on it, something is going on and I can help you...if you like"

Kellick leaned back in the leather chair and chuckled dryly, "I'm assuming there are conditions attached to that offer, is there not?"

Rustle stood and eyed up the open locker on the nearby wall. There was a flask of green wine and two clear tumblers sat next to it.

"Can I help myself? It's Thraxan is it not? Very classy", he poured wine into both of the tumblers and handed one across to Kellick, "...I think that you and I can do a deal..."

Kellick took a sip of the wine and looked up, "go on...I'm listening"

"I think that Inmate D89 is not going to be with us much longer, and I don't mean he's dropping dead...", Rustle began.

The Federation governor leaned forward wanting more, "and..."

Rustle sat back in the chair clutching his tumbler of wine, "if you want more insight...then that's where our deal kicks in"

Kellick considered the inmates words, "alright...this deal...what do you want? Freedom I suppose..."

Rustle poured himself more of the wine and looked up, "oh yes...I want off this planet and I want a new Identity...and... I want 3000 credits put into an anonymous bank account and passage out of Federation space"

"You don't want much do you", said Kellick dryly.

Rustle sighed, "Oh come on governor...I know you've got what it takes...word is you are quite wealthy...", he looked about him before adding, "...you'd have to be for being cooped up for year long stints in this place"

"I suppose I might be able to arrange something for you within reason...and getting you off this world shouldn't be too difficult disguised as a troop, providing you keep your mouth shut"

Kellick stood and paced about the office thinking out aloud, "I knew D89 was up to something...he was behaving far too shifty...now thanks to you, my suspicions are confirmed"

Rustle stood up and raised his hand in optimism, "then we DO have a deal?"

Kellick came forward and shook his hand, "alright T68 you have done good...we have a deal...just as long as you get me ALL what I need to know..."

XXX

The Beta-class cruiser came to a gentle touch down within the jungle clearing, although it was considerably a tight spot.

Inside the passenger section in the rear of the craft, Blake unstrapped his belt and clutched his hand gun tightly, Lexa was sitting next to him feeling the adrenaline rush within her rising.

Logan and Kram came in through from the flight deck and readied themselves, "remember we have 30 hours until the next daylight cycle...daylight is when things on this planet are at their more dangerous", told Logan.

Lexa stood up and frowned, "What things?"

Logan stepped up to her as the others waited at the exit lock, "things of nightmares they say...why do you think they built a fortified complex on a place like this..you'd be mad to escape from the facility with no-where to go...without a weapon you'd be dead no sooner you left the place"

Blake intervened, "come on...lets not start giving ourselves nightmares...lets get this done"

Logan farrowed his brow at him, "I give the orders not you...now...everybody got their weapons set to kill...good..."

The door slid open and the ramp extended outside.

"Good luck... and lets hope that Telguard is eternally THANKFUL for all our efforts to free him"

XXX

The inmates were having breakfast.

Rustle finished his food that was the usual brown mush full of fibre. He stood up and scraped his chair back and went over to the disposal chute to discard his waste.

Once the waste was sucked up the chute, he placed the tray onto a pile and turned around. The bearded Inmate Telguard was sitting in his usual designated spot, and he couldn't help noticing the eye contact he gave Budd as he walked by.

Rustle moved into the corridor and stepped through the iron oval door through into another iron door where he finally came to Telguard's dorm.

He looked from side to side and up to the camera that flashed away on the wall next to him, then he turned the lock and pushed the thick door inward and entered the dorm.

Once over the fresh-hold, he closed the door gently and then started in the task of having a good root around.

Under the bunk, in the locker, in the side unit. There was a rising frustration within him because there was nothing incriminating. He breathed out a sigh and was about to go when he looked to the airflow grill in the top right hand corner...was that a screw missing?

He scraped a chair along and stepped onto it and reached for the grill. It came away quite easily. He reached his hand in and felt about finding something in the space. He grabbed it and took a look of what he had grasped hold of. It was a communicator device, there was a mini built in aerial and a tuner.

He turned it around and saw that the power packs were new.

He closed up the vent and replaced the chair against the wall, then he quickly vacated the dorm as fast and as swiftly as he had entered it.

XXX

Outside within the steaming jungles, Logan led his team through the horrifying undergrowth. The twin moons made it easy to see their way ahead, but the use of powerful torches they each carried were a must.

Lexa nervously looked at the foliage to both sides of her and turned to Blake, "I am sure these plants are watching us!"

Blake clutched his torch in one hand and this weapon in the other, "I know how you feel...I've never seen anything like this before"

Turner looked at both of them and moved on quickly, they quickly followed.

Logan was still out front and unclipped the tracker from his belt and waved it out ahead of him. It made a slight beeping sound that was getting louder. Blake came over to him and asked.

"We ARE going into the right direction, aren't we?"

Logan snapped a harsh whisper at him, "Of COURSE we are! it's only about another hours hike"

Blake looked about him, "and it's ALL jungle?"

Logan rolled his eyes because Blake was becoming very tiresome, "YOU saw the lay out plans, didn't you? You saw the landscape as he came in...and you wonder WHY Xherphi put ME in charge"

"Turner thought he heard something tracking us back there...are you SURE that these nightmare creatures only come out in daylight hours?"

Logan laughed at him, "I SAID the daylight is when they are at their most dangerous...I didn't say they DIDN'T come out at night"

There was a sudden shrill in the distance. Lexa came forward, "What was that?"

"I hate to think", breathed Blake taking her hand.

Lexa shuddered, "No wonder they don't need much security around here...who needs it when you've got all this to worry about"

The shrill became closer.

Logan turned to them, "Come on...lets get a move on"

Suddenly Turner screamed out. Lexa swung around and gasped as she saw him flip over and fall into some kind of pod.

Blake pulled Lexa back and shone his torch straight at it. Turner was getting tangled into vines of some kind that were cutting into his skin and clothes.

"Help me!"

There was then a hissing and vapor was rising from the pod as Turners arms were melted way.

Aghast, Lexa backed away and put her face into Blake's chest. Blake stood open mouthed as Turner was literally liquefied in front of his eyes.

The pod was closing in and hissing.

Lexa swallowed down, she was shaking and grabbed Blake's arm, "There's going to be MORE of them, isn't there?"

Blake nodded, but it was Logan who answered out aloud, "OR WORSE", he then nodded up ahead, "come on this way and careful where you step"

Lexa and Blake glanced at the pod one final time and then followed Logan, it seemed Turner had already been forgotten about...


	13. Twists and turns

Governor Kellick stared at the communicator device that sat on his desk. He picked it up and turned it around in his hands and then looked up to Rustle.

"Well done T68, it is indeed a communication device...an older style one at that...but one that would be good enough to keep D89 in touch with someone..."

"Budd...I wager that he has one too tucked away somewhere...it means they do not have to see each other to incriminate themselves so obviously"

Kellick shook his head and placed the device in a drawer.

Rustle wanted to get straight to the point, "now...our deal...I have brought you that as a starter so you can now start to make some arrangements for..."

Kellick waved a hand cutting him off in mid-flow, "No, no...you have NOT finished yet T68, I want names, positions, places where this 'unlikely breakout' when and where this will happen"

"How am I going to do that?"

Kellick leaned forward at the desk, "I want you set up Budd...we cannot go accusing a Federation officer without any evidence...the way you could do that is to convince D89 that YOU want to accompany him in the escape with him"

Rustle was skeptical, "we are not that close"

"Then use your imagination...get him on side and trust you in his confidence...he told you he wasn't going to be here for much longer...pick it up from there"

Rustle stood up, "I'll try..."

Kellick stood up also and met his gaze, "No there is no TRY...you DO...otherwise any chance of YOU getting off this planet stops here..."

XXX

The facility finally could been seen through the thicket of the jungle. Blake used a pair of mini-digitalised binoculars to scan the area.

"I cannot see anything or anyone...that place looks impregnable"

Logan looked at him, "It would be...NOBODY is meant to get out of the place...now our instructions are clear...we have to wait for Budd's signal...HE is the only one who can get us into the facility"

Blake agreed and went and sat down on a fallen log. The air was hot and stuffy and the twin moons sent down an eerie shine of light reflecting off the facilities black walls.

Lexa came to sit next to him, "I hope Budd keeps to the time...I hate to think of us being stuck out here longer than we need to be"

Blake reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, and tried to reassure her, "There's none of those pod things about...it's quite safe"

The shrill roared out in the distance, "We STILL don't know what that thing is yet...", and she met his gaze, "...and I'd hate to find out either..."

XXX

Budd looked into the mirror after he had a shave with the electric shaver. The communicator device was in his locker. He went through into his cabin proper and unlocked the locker and pulled it out. The red light was flashing.

He had to be in position. He closed up the locker and pulled on his boots. Once laced up he went to be ready to make the rendezvous.

XXX

Logan looked up to the constellations in the night skies above. Blake followed his gaze then looked towards Lexa who was still nervous about being in the jungle for this length of time.

He stood up and then glanced towards the communicator device that was sitting next to Logan and pointed, "the signal...it's flashing...our contact is on his way"

Logan snatched it up and then hurried forward to the shadow of the facility. There was a light flashing near to the base, "There...it's him"

Logan lead the way as Blake and Lexa followed him towards the lights source. Budd was standing there on a block of concrete surrounded by iron railings.

"Budd...?", hissed Logan as he neared.

Budd nodded and aimed his flashlight towards a set concrete steps going downwards into the concrete base, "at last...I was sure that something had gone wrong"

Logan chuckled, "No...everything has gone to plan so far"

"Try telling that to Turner...", shot Blake at him.

Budd could almost guess this Turner's outcome, "fell victim to the many horrors of the jungle did he? It was inevitable that somebody might"

Lexa looked at him, "How do we get in?"

Budd pointed to the steps grimly, "Down here...I'm afraid it's the sewer network. Unless you arrive by the official channel in a supply transporter and land on the main heli-port on the roof...then this is only way"

They followed Budd down the steps that lead in turn to a circular grill that Budd lifted up and pointed to the ladder, "Quickly...down you go"

Lexa was first to come forwards and climb down the ladder, Logan was next followed by Blake and Budd who pulled the grill shut behind him.

XXX

Down in the sewer, it was like a brick tunnel and the water was ankle deep. They all clicked their torches on and followed Budd down the gloomy curved tunnel.

After a fair walk through the water, Budd turned back to them, "Not far now", he whispered.

Logan poised his gun ahead of him and Blake could see that he was about to loom straight at Budd, he grabbed his arm and held him back, "What are you doing?"

Logan gritted his teeth, frustrated that he had been stopped in his tracks, "He could be leading us all into a trap for all we know!", he hissed.

"Budd is on OUR side. I trust him, you should to..."

Budd's voice echoed in the gloom, "Come on keep up!"

Lexa looked at both Logan and Blake in turn, "You heard him...will you two just knock it off so we can get this done...the sooner we are in there, the sooner we can free Telguard"

Lexa then hurried down the tunnel, Blake glanced at Logan then hurried on after her, Logan slowly followed.

XXX

Rustle came up the corridor and stopped outside Telguard's dorn. The door was open slightly so he pushed it open wider.

Telguard sat at his desk and looked up to him, "Come in T68 I've been expecting you"

"Really?"

Telguard smiled and rubbed his beard, "You cannot fool me T68...I KNOW what you are after"

Rustle cleared his throat, "I don't know what you mean"

"You want out, with me", Telguard uttered simply.

Rustle shut the door and went up to him, both were fully aware of the camera.

"Not here", Rustle finally mouthed.

Telguard nodded, "You know where...we'll talk there..."

Rustle nodded and left the dorm. Telguard watched the door close and stood up, he grabbed the chair and placed it into the corner and stepped onto it to feel around the air vent.

To his horror, the communicator device was gone...

XXX

In the sewer, Budd reached the ladder and put a hand upon the first rudder to begin to climb up, he turned to see Logan, Blake and Lexa as they approached, the water was just above their ankles now.

"You best be switching those torches off, you won't be needing them up here"

Lexa clicked hers off and clipped it to her belt. Logan followed Budd up the ladder, Blake let Lexa go next and he carried on up behind her.

XXX

Telguard stepped through the oval hatchway and made his way across to the shower block. He looked both ways and then made for the door, he turned the lock and pushed the iron door inwards and entered the tiled shower area.

Telguard looked about him, then a cubicle door opened and Governor Kellick showed himself.

"I thought this must of been a set-up when I discovered the communicator gone"

Kellick laughed, "So...D89...it's about time you told me all about this incredible escape you have been planning"

"don't tell me...T68...he was the one who informed you, wasn't he"

Kellick nodded, "Yes...you are far TOO trusting D89...in fact, inmate T68 has been quite informative about your little chats with Federation officer Budd"

Telguard was quite curious, "So tell me governor...what is T68 to gain out of all this, surely he wouldn't have bothered to go along with spying for you if there wasn't anything in it for him"

"He wants passage off this world. Freedom. Like you all do"

Telguard laughed, "But I don't expect it's that simple is it? I bet that T68 is not going anywhere, is he?"

Kellick laughed, "The fool can believe what he likes, the bottom line is...NOBODY escapes this facility...you are ALL to live out your lives here because you no longer exist on the outside world...that goes for you...and that goes for T68"

Rustle was listened at the doorway.


	14. Pressure points

Rustle wasn't liking what he was hearing. Governor Kellick had no intention of going through with the deal.

"T68 cannot leave here if anyway, once somebody is brought here then there is NO return...none at all"

Rustle had heard enough, he rounded the corner and entered the shower block, retrieving a gun from a loose tile as he went by.

Telguard looked at him and Kellick glanced around still holding his gun, "what the..."

Rustle smiled at him, "Oh the gun? You have to be more careful where you leave your weapons Governor, this one happened to be in your office"

Kellick eyed up the gun and extended his arm, "hand it over T68"

Rustle shook his head, "No...I've just overheard what you were telling him. You were saying..."

XXX

Budd opened up the store room door and Blake and Lexa bundled inside. Logan stalled back, then back tracking up the corridor, he slipped off.

In the store-room Blake immediately noticed the his absence, "Where's Logan?"

"But he was just behind us!", Lexa cried.

Logan stepped through into Governor Kellicks office. After finding it empty, Logan went around to the console and operated the selection of monitors that were on the back wall. He clicked the view from one camera to the next and stopped on the one that showed Kellick being held at gunpoint by Rustle.

Logan slapped his hand down onto the alarm.

XXX

In the store-room the klaxon rang out. Budd swung around, "Somebodies triggered the security alarm!"

Lexa grabbed Blake's arm, "It's Logan!", she realised.

At that comment, Budd went flying out the door in a hurry, Blake called out after him, "Budd wait!"

Lexa grabbed him and pulled him back inside and clanged the metal door shut, "Do you think he knew...?"

XXX

The klaxon echoed through the shower block too. Kellick smiled at Telguard, "times running out on you D89...it's seems your rescue party have run into trouble"

Telguard closed his eyes in frustration, " I was so near" he uttered.

But to his surprize, Kellick's stance changed, "but I have a confession to make, I knew all about your planned absconding from this facility"

Telguard frowned, "what?"

"I knew all about the escape plot, and I am not talking about the information T68 fed me either"

Telguard swallowed and shook his head, "You are bluffing...I was certainly stupid enough to tell T68 what I was doing BUT I have never said anything else to anybody..."

Rustle lowered his weapon as he as he cottoned on to what the governor was insinuating, "you-you mean to say that one of his friends is an informant?"

Kellick smiled at him and then at Telguard, "Yes...I'm afraid to say...there is!"

Telguard closed his eyes and was left feeling completely helpless.

XXX

Still in the store-room, Blake could hear troops run down the corridor outside of the door, he glanced around to Lexa who was sitting on a crate of dried stock food. She looked up, "maybe this was a mistake...maybe we should think about getting ourselves out of here"

Blake was feeling determined and was his insistant at her, "we can't leave without Telguard!"

Lexa tried to sound like she wasn't merely just giving up, "but how? Getting ourselves captured and killed is not going to help him, is it?"

Blake closed his eyes and pleaded, "We've got to do something, we can't just LEAVE...we've got this FAR!"

Lexa took her time, but shook her head agreeing with him., Blake moved to the door,she grabbed his arm, "Where are you going?"

He turned, "I'm going to look for Telguard...BUT instead of both of us getting captured I'm giving you a chance to get back...STAY HERE and hide...if I'm not back in half an hour then you get the hell out of here"

Lexa pulled him towards her and kissed his cheek, "be careful"

"You too...", and with that, he checked that the coast of clear and then he slipped away with Lexa shutting the door behind him.

XXX

Budd hurried down the corridor and on the way ordered a section of troops to round up the inmates and place them into confinement. He then headed to Kellicks office to shut down the alarm.

Stepping over the fresh hold, he could see the monitors on the back wall on and showing various images from around the facility.

The leather chair behind Kellicks desk turned around to reveal Logan sitting there in full Federation uniform.

"Hello Budd..."

XXX

In the shower block Govenor Kellick pointed the gun at Telguard. The Klaxon ceased.

"Now...", started Kellick, "...it's about time I put the wheels into motion..."

Before Telguard could react, the Federation governor swung around and gunned down Rustle. The inmate slapped up against the white tiles by the force of the shot and he slipped down it leaving a smear of blood in his wake.

Telguard was aghast. He looked at Kellick in total confusion, "but...why?...wait a minute, YOU are the contact...aren't you...YOU are Xherphi's contact and not Budd"

Kellick affirmed, "yes...Xherphi was precise in his instructions...there IS A SPY in your group D89, Budd is an old friend I can trust"

"My name is Telguard...Arlo Telguard..."

Kellick nodded, "It is...it will take time for you to get used it again...D89 has been ingrained in your brain through the sessions for a long time"

"Too long", muttered Telguard taking Rustle's gun.

"Quickly now...it's time to get you out of here"

Telguard stopped him, "How...how are YOU going to get me out?"

Kellick smiled at him, "I am STILL the governor of this facility...and NOBODY knows my other agenda...if we are quick, everything SHOULD work out for both of us"

XXX

Budd raised his weapon at Logan who sat at Kellick's desk, "I thought I recognised you...that's why you ran out on the others, you KNEW that I'd recognise you!"

Logan laughed, "Of course that's why...but all that doesn't really matter now, does it"

Budd had to bluff it, but he was sure that Logan didn't know that Kellick was the real contact. He kept up the pretense.

"Xherphi was right...he said in his last transmission that he believed there was a spy within the group..."

"Yes Budd...a spy to weed out Federation traitors like YOU!"

Budd laughed and viewed Logan in the target display of his gun, "You are too late...Telguard is being freed as we speak"

Logan laughed, "I don't think so Budd...all hopes for his rescue end now..."

XXX

Blake clutched his gun and had his back up against the wall. He peered around a corner to see two armed troopers moving forward with 6 or 7 inmates. Once they had gone he sighted Telguard and Kellick come out from an oval door opposite him.

"Roj Blake?!"

Blake came forward and looked pleased to see him, "You must be Telguard!"

Kellick was hesitant, "I don't want to hurry you but if you are going to get out of here then you'll have to do it now"

Blake grabbed Telguard arm before they could all go up the corridor, "We can't leave without Lexa!"

Kellick was getting edgey, "Come on...we are wasting time!"

Blake took charge, "Kellick...get Telguard out of here...I will follow...I need to get Lexa"

"But..."

"Go now!"

Blake watched as Kellick and Telguard hurried up the corridor, Blake hurried into the opposite direction. He hid behind a corner as a couple of troopers were doing a search. Once clear he rounded the corner quickly passing Kellick's office, where he failed to see Budd lying motionless on the floor.

XXX

The store-room door opened and Blake peered in, his gun poised, he looked into the gloom at the piles of food supplies and boxes.

"Lexa...?", he hissed.

There was no reply, Blake went in and called out again, "Lexa it's me...it's Blake"

The door shut and somebody came forward and put a gun to the side of Blake's neck.

"Blake...at last an end to all the pretense"

It was Logan.

"What have you done with Lexa?"

Logan chuckled, "She's quite safe...but the poor girl didn't know whether to trust me or not...she really is in a confused state"

Blake was defiant, "Well...who can blame her with the likes of you"

Logan pushed the nuzzle further into the skin of Blake's neck, "I had to work with Xherphi's nest of rebels for 18 months! Here is where it ends, this is where it all comes crashing down for him and all you traitors that follow him"

Even with a gun held straight in him, Blake was casual, "One problem Logan...Xherphi was always suspicious of you...he trusted ME in his confidence"

Logan wasn't at all surprized, "Yes...I thought as much and he is a fool...I suspect that his bolthole on Ketemine Mega is being raided as we speak!"

Blake thinly smiled. "I don't think so Logan...Xherphi had plans to move the base on YOUR departure...MY advice and he was grateful for it"

"you lie"

Logan was clearly flummoxed that is secret agenda wasn't as secret as he thought it was , he relaxed the grip on the weapon.

"No Logan...I hope you haven't made too many promises to the Federations high command...they don't take failures very lightly", Blake warned.

"But I still have YOU!"


	15. Kiss of death

Governor Kellick pointed towards the hatch that went to the facilities maintenance and utility section and looked at Telguard.

"You know where you are from here?"

Telguard nodded, "Yes...but you best get back and find Blake... if Logan gets to him first, it'll be blown for all of us"

Kellick nodded, "Just go...wait at the exit point at the end of the tunnel...Blake will be with you soon enough"

XXX

Lexa was cuffed to Kellick's office desk. She could see that Budd was also cuffed and he was slowly coming around and collecting his bearings again.

"We are finished", Lexa muttered.

Budd's head was sore, "No...no, it's not all bad...Kellick would have got Telguard out, I'm sure of it"

Lexa was shocked and wide eyed, "What! You mean Governor Kellick is on OUR side!"

Budd managed a smile for her, "Yes...HE is Xherphi's contact, not me...something that Logan hadn't banked on..."

XXX

Telguard pulled open the great iron door and looked at the grill. The ladder leading down to the sewer was underneath it. He paused and looked back to the tunnel of piping and clutter.

"Come on Blake", he muttered.

He then heaved up the grill and began to descend down the ladder.

XXX

Lexa managed to uncuff herself much to Budd's surprize. Wide eyed, he watched as she came over and uncuffed him as well.

"Where did you learn that!"

Lexa laughed, "I'm a woman of many talents when I desperate"

They heard voices in the corridor. Budd put a finger to his lips to hush her and went to the door and peered out into the corridor.

He could see Logan and Blake approaching, two armed Federation troopers with them. Budd was too late to duck out of sight because Logan made eye contact and raised his gun to cut Budd down.

As Budd went to run, the plasma bolt hit him in the back and he went to the floor. Lexa was in the door way with her hands to her mouth.

"No Lexa!", cried out Blake.

But as Logan went to take a hit at her too, a bolt came out of no where and hit Logan, sending him crashing into the wall. Eyes wide and in shock, he slipped down the wall and by the time he hit the floor he was dead.

Before the two confused troopers could react, Kellick cut them down too.

Blake turned around to see Kellick holding a gun.

"Thank you"

Lexa rushed up to Blake and they embraced.

Kellick crouched and looked over Logan, "He won't be bothering you again...", he stood and turned to Blake and Lexa, "...Telguard is waiting for you at the exit hatch...you two better get out of here while you still can"

"What about you?", asked Lexa.

Kellick smiled, "I am the Governor here...a FULL report must be made. A report that Inmate T68 was attempting to escape and has murdered three of my officers"

Blake looked at him, "and Inmate D89?"

Kellick laughed, "He stays here Blake...he is free to go as a nobody...as far as the report is concerned, no inmate has ever left here...now go and give Xherphi my regards, we go a long way back"

Lexa took Blakes hand and faced him, "We have to go Blake"

Blake stepped forward and shook Kellick's hand and then was about to go when Kellick pointed to the fallen troopers guns, "You'll need them...the jungles outside never sleep..."

Both Blake and Lexa picked one up and then they were away up the corridor leaving Kellick to clear up.

XXX

Blake and Lexa hurried down the sewer tunnel towards the exit ladder that lead up to the nightmare jungles above. The water was still ankle deep around them.

"Blake..."

Blake turned around and saw Lexa leaning on the curved brick tunnel wall. He hurried back to her concerned.

"Lexa? What is it?"

She made eye contact, "I can't go on"

Blake held her sides and then realised there was blood on his right hand, he looked up at her aghast, "You've been hit!"

Lexa sadly smiled at him, "the bolt that got Logan...it got me too"

Blake supported her weight as she leaned forward, "I'll help you...come on, we can STILL make it"

"Blake I can't go on...you must go on without me", cried Lexa.

Blake's face was so close to hers that their lips nearly met, "it's over Blake...it's over for me"

"Lexa...I am NOT going to just leave you here"

And with that said, he heaved her up into his arms and made for the ladder.

XXX

Kram hit the controls as the ship lifted off from the nightmare jungle of the Planet Delta-Cor Major. Telguard sat next to him and looked down to the facility in the distance before it disappeared out of sight.

Kram set course and turned, "you better see if they are alright in the back"

Telguard unstrapped his belt and pushed the seat back and went through into the rear.

Lexa was lying on the bunk with her head in Blake's lap and he was gently stroking her hair. Telguard stopped in his tracks and managed to utter, "Is she...", as Blake looked at him.

Blake nodded, "she's dying yes...but I wasn't just going to leave her to rot in a sewer"

Telguard sat on the bunk opposite, "Kram has set a course for Izeptha 7...clever place to come on with...Xherphi still knows how to allude the Federation"

Blake managed a weak smile in response.

Telguard followed his eyes as they looked down to Lexa, "we could get her to a hospital centre..."

Blake knew that would be too risky. Most were run by the Federation, and it was almost too late for Lexa anyway...her condition was critical.

"No hospital...", Lexa whispered.

Telguard stood up, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit..."

Blake looked up as Telguard turned, "thanks for coming for me"

Blake looked down to Lexa, she smiled at him weakly, and managed to lift her hand and brushed his face and beard, "I...love you Blake"

Blake swallowed.

"Kiss me Blake...please"

Blake was bashful, but he planted a kiss on her lips. A few longs seconds because as he pulled away she was drawing her last breath...

XXX

The ship moved on through the stars like a comet, it's false I.D letting it transverse through the outer reaches of Federation space with out clearance.

Lexa's body was covered up by a sheet. Blake stood by the portal window and looked out to the constellations.

Maybe it was time to adopt a new identity and fight back again as someone else, a nobody...a rebel who didn't have a celebrity status to bog him down where ever he went.

Xherphi was a good man who had liberated many worlds, he was up for more of that, and it was time to fight back before the Federation gathered pace again.

He was far from a violent man, something ridiculed by the likes of Kerr Avon, but he always stood by his values for freedom and bring peace to the galaxy.

Was Kerr Avon at the helm of the Liberator now? Was he continuing the cause or was he at last using it for his own agendas.

Maybe he will never know...he had certainly heard rumours of the Liberator, but it seemed there was NO active search to find him.

He sighed and went to sit back down on the bunk.

Once they were safely on Izeptha 7, there was a lot to get done, because he was never more determined of crushing the Federation than he was now...


	16. Pay back

SIX MONTHS LATER.....  
*****************************

The planet K2...Federation Scientific Facility.

-PROFESSOR SALADIN-VORE...RELIEVED OF POSITION...REPLACEMENT FOUND...DRUG DISTRIBUTION PROGRAM BACK ON TRACK-

Tolland looked up from the monitor in the scientific board meeting on K2. There was other leading scientific staff sat around the polished conference table.

The room was circular and airy with shiny reflective walls, and indent oval alcoves where troopers stood on guard.

"Saladin-Vore has made contact with the rebel leader Xherphi on Izeptha 7...he states that he can strand the traitor on Zeta Minor, leaving the the rebel base on Izeptha 7 wide open..."

"With a tall story about finding Ensor's prototype?", said another scientist called Rembus.

Tolland nodded, " Saladin-Vore has lead them to believe he is just a neutral scientist that wants to forge a deal...he wants to remind us that high ranking scientists of this facility here on K2 were incorrect of relieving him of his position...and it stands up...since his replacement has been in place, the program may be back on track, but production levels have greatly fallen"

"but blackmailing a high ranking member of staff wasn't acceptable...he was refused his demand so he went against another to force the issue...he was lucky to be suspended...he COULD have been sent to a slave world and worked hard labour for his efforts", pointed out Rembus.

"The board knew he was far too useful to be sent there...they knew that in time, they would ask him back", said Tolland.

"Just as long as the Federation's high ranking military personnel don't accuse us of doing their job"

Tolland laughed and sat back, "Well...at the moment Saladin-Vore is getting results...if he pulls this off, then his plan and his alone would see Xherphi's rebellion crushed for good"

"and we just give him back his position here?"

"Yes...he would more than deserve it...in fact...I'm sure that the high command would be more than willing to offer him a more senior position...who knows Rembus, he might come back here ranking over you..."

XXX

The planet orbited the farthest known star. Zeta Minor was also the most uninviting world to land upon.

Professor Saladin-Vore pushed his way through the tangle of alien undergrowth and stared around the bubbling pool of thick sluggish water.

Jet was at the perimeter of the pool with the water containers from base-camp.

"It should be safe to drink once we've boiled it through a couple of times"

Saladin-Vore nodded and held back. They were being watched through the trees. Jet filled up the first container and screwed the lid back on, she then grabbed the second one and started to fill it up with the small pump.

Suddenly a creature came crashing out from the alien jungle. It roared out loudly sending Jet to fall over on to her side.

She screamed out as the green shaggy creature that had yellow glowing eyes loomed over her and pawed her with it's razor sharp claws.

Saladin-Vore tripped back and picked himself up, he made for the undergrowth and turned around to see Jet scrabble to the pool and jump in.

The strange water on this world was like treacle, she tried to stay afloat but she found her self sinking to her doom.

The creature roared again and turned it's great shaggy head to focus it's glowing yellow eyes into the direction of Saladin-Vore.

He turned and clawed his way through the jungle back to base camp. Feral was waiting for him at the entrance hatch.

As the professor approached, Feral looked towards where he had come from, "Where's Jet? Where is she?"

Saladin-Vore turned as they hurried into the safety of base camp and closed the door, "one of those creatures attacked her at the pool...she through herself in and...you KNOW what that water is like she never stood a chance...it was either that all get mauled to death by that thing"

Feral ran a hand through his hair, "We should never of come here"

The professor clicked his tongue, "But it's all been set...I'm not backing out now...yes that piece of junk there is useless to us...but I've put out the signal and I know he is coming"

"Who is?"

"Xherphi...he's on his way...I have sent a signal to him deliberately informing him that I want to sell him CARO"

Feral frowned, "the rebel freedom fighter? But it's just a piece of junk...why would he be interested in buying this? I mean...what is it anyway?"

Saladin-Vore sat down in an old battered chair and looked over the scattered technical objects that littered the worktop.

"CARO was built by Ensor"

"Ensor?", asked Feral screwing his face up.

The professor enlightened him, "Ensor was a computer genius...he was the developer of the tarriel cell...a component in all known computer technology, but Ensor went further...he built ORAC...a brilliant computer that can tap into the 5th dimension...and can read any other computer"

Feral looked skeptical and nodded towards the junk scattering the work top, "and this is ORAC?"

"No...this is project CARO...a prototype if you like built in all the aspects of ORAC...or it could be if it was true"

Feral laughed, "I remember now...but I thought this Ensor was killed"

Saladin-Vore stood and circled him, "We don't need Ensor...we just need to make it believable that this is CARO...and when Xherphi is here...then the Federation can crush those that have remained at their bolthole and WE strand him here and take his ship since ours is one step from useless..."

Feral made eye contact, "you've done all this further your career?"

"Yes...I will be put back on K2 where I belong and develop further the drug...having betrayed the rebels, they will see that I am too good of an asset to ignore...and with members there on my side, I'm sure I'll go back with a more senior position and have revenge on those who turned against me"

"You have it all worked out don't you"

"Yes...and if you are lucky Feral, I'll make sure everything works out for you too"

XXX

On board the slow moving wanderer-class planet hopper, Roj Blake sat at his position staring at the small monitor, he was taking in the data it was churning at him in big green letters.

"Zeta Minor? THAT is Zeta Minor?"

Krestal who sat in front of him turned and nodded, "yes...how anyone would want to be down there must need their heads testing"

Blake ignored him and stood and approached the bigger screen on the wall, "scan for lifeforms, Zola"

Zola flipped back her curly hair and tapped in some data, "hostile", she breathed.

Another male sitting to Zola's right looked up, his name was Doss, "Blake...how can there be people down there...we are trying to scan for recruits...there's nothing down there"

Blake was quiet and staring at the screen, Zola raised her eyebrows at him, "Blake WHY are we here? We are not here for recruits at all, are we?"

Blake turned around and decided it was time to come clean, "alright...here it is...I've been tracing the signal for three months and it's coming from down there...", he nodded to the planet on the screen.

Doss looked at him, "and what's down there?"

"Ensor's prototype...you see, when I was with the Liberator, we took aboard Ensor's masterpiece ORAC, a computer that could tap into just about everything...there was NO limit to it's abilities...just think if we can have another ORAC at our disposal"

"If Telguard hadn't died on Volton 4 then we wouldn't need this prototype, argued Doss, "I cannot believe a computer is more useful to us than a man"

Krestral agreed, "he's right...anyway, what makes you believe that you can trust this signal anyway?"

Blake leaned on the unit towards Krestal, "I don't need reminding what we lost on Volton 4...THIS is all the reminder I need", and he pointed to his scar on his face.

He then looked over to Doss, "If anyone wants out...just say...you DON'T have to follow me if you don't want to..."

Doss shook his head and glanced at Zola, "We are with you, Blake..."

"good...now manage the controls will you, and put us down"


	17. Tailored Deception

On Zeta Minor , Professor Saladin-Vore looked up to see the Wander-class ship arrive over the jungles. It stopped not too far away from base camp, at a clearing and touched down.

Feral came out from the cabin and heard the ships exhausts die down from behind the alien trees.

He looked at the professor questioningly, "Is that him?"

Saladin-Vore nodded, "That'll be him, I'll not expecting anyone else...come on, we better meet him at the ramp"

Fighting their way through the tanglements of the alien undergrowth, they headed towards the ship.

XXX

Inside the ship, Zola pressed a button on her dash area and looked up, "Blake...I am picking up lifeforms approaching the entry hatch"

Blake looked at her, "THAT should be Saladin-Vore...it was HIM who sent out the signal"

Doss handed him a gun from the racking as Blake approached the entry hatch, "If this place is as hostile as those instruments tell us, then you will need this"

Blake took the gun and pushed the door release, he turned and glanced at Krestal at the flight controls, "aren't you coming?"

Krestral remained in the comfort of his seat, "I'd rather sit this one out if you don't mind"

XXX

Saladin-Vore stepped forward and shook Blake's hand no sooner he was down the ramp, "It's good to meet you last last Xherphi, the stories I have heard about you liberating so many worlds"

"As I have heard already so many times - thank you anyway - now where is this prototype?"

"Straight down to business...I like your style", remarked Saladin-Vore pointing the way through the jungles.

Blake glanced about him as he pushed his way through the trees, "I don't care to like this place very much - the sooner we do business the sooner I can leave..."

XXX

Blake looked on in horror at the clutter of junk that littered the base camps work top, "is THIS IT? Is this the answer to my prayers?"

Feral looked at him from where he stood nearby, "It was never advertised as in good condition"

Saladin-Vore licked his lips and then raised his gun from the doorway behind them, Blake turned when Feral leaped forward, "but WHY? I helped you!"

"You are nobody...now I must leave"

Blake stepped forward and pulled his gun out and aimed it at the professor.

"Drop the weapon Blake...or I will simply cut down poor Feral here in cold blood"

Blake did what he was told and dropped the gun.

"You called him Blake?", said Feral confused.

Saladin-Vore laughed, "Yes I did, didn't I...I've seen enough Federation records to recognise Blake when I see him...rumour were said that you were missing presumed dead...and it seems that taking on somebody else's identity is what you are all about these days..."

Blake nodded towards the junk on the side, "There was never a prototype, was there?"

The professor nodded, "No there wasn't...ORAC was the life and sole of Ensor's life and the ONLY computer he created...no, all this is nothing but life long eroded space junk that some lost expedition left behind...it's all beyond any natural repair"

Blake was shaking his head in disbelief that he had been duped yet again, "but YOU said it was in FULL working order and that it can put a trace on Federation..."

"...transmissions? Blake, I sent out the signal to trap you here...I am not as neutral as I made out...you see, I was suspended from my position...and by stranding you here and have your base and people wiped out on Izeptha 7, they dare NOT to take me back"

"so you are a Federation scientist?"

"Yes...you see, I was apart of the science team that was putting the Federation back on track..."

Blake shook his head, "I know...by using the drug Pylene 50...they used similar methods when I was on Earth"

Saladin-Vore smiled, "did you know I was one of the scientists who created that drug"

Blake turned around and crashed his fist down onto the cluttered work top making Feral flinch.

"You set ALL this up...made up the whole story to trap me...that's why you had Telguard killed on Volton 4 ...you KNEW that HE would have known that Ensor had NO prototype"

"and that's why he had to die..."

Blake swung around angrily, "it was YOU whom informed the Federation death squad that they would be there...they massacred too many good people...men, women fighting the cause"

"Your cause Blake...or Xherphi's since you've become him...it took a long time to plan and set up...but it has all fallen into place...and as we speak, your rabble left behind on Izeptha7 are no doubt being executed"

Blake closed his eyes, he felt deeply betrayed AGAIN, "I was so close...I was so close...I had it ALL worked out, with that prototype I could have contacted ORAC...gained the Liberator..."

Saladin-Vore laughed at him, "have you been living in the dark Blake? Haven't you kept your ears to the ground? The Liberator is GONE...destroyed, and so are your friends"

Blake looked like he had been hit by a force. His too trusting nature and naivety was relentless. Crushed again and again.

"No you lie...", he managed to mutter, although he did try and resort to it being truth.

Saladin-Vore almost felt sorry for him, "No Blake...it's ALL true...and now I must go. Naturally I will be taking YOUR ship...mine is not that space worthy...not anymore...you better get used to calling this place home"

Blake did have some hope, "the others will stop you!"

Saladin-Vore paused at the door and glanced around, "Ah...I don't think so...Krestal was the one who helped me set all of this up behind your back...he MADE the transmissions possible and YOU fell for it...shame...you really don't know who to trust anymore, do you Blake?

And with that, he was out the door.

Feral ran out after him, "What about ME? YOU can't just leave me behind, you just can't...you promised me...YOU said you'd make it work out for both of us"

Saladin -Vore mocked him, "I lied...why would I want to be associated with a smithering fool like you"

Within minutes, Blake's ship blasted off without him, leaving him sitting alone dwelling on how naive he had been - too trusting - that was always his trouble.

Feral bolted back inside urging Blake too get off his backside, "So WHAT are we gonna do now?"

Blake met his gaze and then jumped up to his feet forcing his somber mood to the back of his mind, "Well, I don't know about YOU, but I am not staying here...the transmitter, show me where it is"

Feral laughed at him, like he should know it already, "There is NO transmitter, not anymore...HE destroyed it"

Blake refused to believe he would be stranded on this hostile planet, "there MUST be a way off this world!"

"Death", countered Feral.

Blake looked at him coldly, "for YOU maybe...I on the other hand am a little MORE optimistic...now this ship of his...show me where it is..."

XXX

Six days passed. Feral was on the verge of going completely insane as he dodged the savage creatures that prowled the alien jungle. Blake on the other hand had found some useful equipment in Saladin-Vore's abandoned spaceship. The professor had been right about it being not space worthy any more, it seemed on closer inspection that the main stardrive had been completely ripped apart not to mention the main booster being drained of power.

Feral managed to out chase another one of the savage creatures when he found Blake at the transmitter site. Blake stood up and looked at him, there was a tool in his hand.

"You've fixed it!", Feral exclaimed looking down to the transmitter beacon.

Blake shook his head and with his hand wiped the sweat off from his brow, "No...I have just modified it with some equipment Saladin-Vore left behind on his ship"

Feral looked up with hope glowing in his eyes, "Then we can call for help?"

Blake shrugged, he wasn't really that confident, "I hope so...the only thing is , it's pretty much a one way transmitter...it's sending out a signal...", he smiled at him, "...lets hope it's to the right people..."


	18. Kindly Response

The Beta-class cruiser was drifting through the stars. Inside Kendra looked up from her well used console and looked towards her Uncle, Kramer.

"Uncle...we have homed-in onto a distress call"

The blonde haired middle-aged man came over to her, "Is it using a Federation frequency?"

Kendra shook her head, pulling her dark hair behind her ears, "No, unknown source...but I think by the data I am getting that it's only one-way"

"Let's see the source..." said Kramer looking up to the main viewer screen, a planet appeared and data scrolled across the monitor, "...Zeta Minor! Why would anybody in their right mind want to go down there?"

Kendra shrugged but at the same time asked, "Do you want to respond, Uncle?"

Her Uncle took a seat and strapped himself in and took the well exhausted flight controls, "Why not...whoever is down there can count this is their lucky day..."

XXX

Down on the planet, Feral was filling up a water flask at the pool edge. He looked over head to see the source of the noise that started to evade his ears.

A ship. And it was cruising over head and disappearing over the jungle canopy. He dropped the flask and scarpered into the undergrowth, and without due warning, one of the savage creatures with the glowing yellow eyes roared out and lunged towards him. Feral fell back and the creatures sharp claws ripped a shred of skin on his arm. Feral yelled out in pain but managed to crawl to a safer place behind the thick undergrowth where the beast couldn't get to him.

The creature lost interest and stomped away. Feral pulled himself up and holding his bad arm, went struggling through the trees to see Blake at the beacon. He was clutching a pair of binocu-scopes.

"Is it help?", Feral asked hopefully.

Blake shook his head, "I think so...I wasn't expecting any one so soon, it's only been a few days"

"It could be a trap then...", warned Feral.

Blake held up the binocu-scopes, " I managed to get a good look at the ship before it landed, it is an old Beta-Class...I don't think the Federation have used those in their fleet for decades"

Feral raised his eye-brows at him, "they might not be too fussy given the war..."

"I disagree...BUT - you are right to be cautious...tell me...did Saladin-Vore leave any weapons behind that I don't know about"

Feral chuckled, "just the ones without the power packs...they are useless Blake"

Blake laughed as he lead the way through the trees into the direction of the landed ship, "...they don't NEED to be armed to prove a point...now...show me where they are"

XXX

Kendra stepped onto the ships grounded ramp and peered through her visors, "the transmission has stopped - maybe there is NO ONE here Uncle...or it was just an echo"

Kramer came to stand behind her and pointed out ahead of them to the jungle, "someones here...look"

Kendra lowered the visor and both could see two figures approach from the strange looking trees, Kramer raised his gun and called out.

"Who are you?"

It was Blake the stepped forward to the base of the ramp, "my name is Xherphi...this is Feral...we have been stranded here"

Kendra made eye contact with Blake, "YOU sent the signal?"

He nodded in response and asked, "I trust it was you that received it?"

The male with the girl lowered his gun and stepped down the ramp towards them, "I am Captain Kramer...this is my niece Kendra, I am assuming that by the look of you, you are smugglers?"

Blake jumped in before Feral could open his mouth," does it show that clearly? Yes...and we've managed to go and get ourselves in a spot of bother"

"You were double-crossed?", smiled Kendra, "sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that"

Captain Kramer extended his arm and Blake shook his hand, "I knew you were a smuggler...it takes one to know one..."

XXX

The ship soon left the planet, Blake was more than happy to leave Zeta Minor behind and so was Feral.

As the ship cruised through the stars, Kramer wanted to know everything about them, and they all sat around a small trianguler table.

Feral was pretty much tongue tied as he scratched away at his arm, so Blake did most of the talking.

"I went to Zeta Minor for an exchange - a piece of apparatus shall we say that had some value...lets just say that we were pretty much swindled and was left stranded with no way of escape off that planet"

Kramer sat back and understood, "Smuggling is a competitive business Xherphi...or should I be calling you Roj Blake?"

Blake narrowed his eyes at him, "how did you know?"

Kramer reassured him with a laugh, "I have seen enough Federation wanted posters on the net over the years...although there was a nasty rumour going around that you were missing presumed dead"

Blake chuckled, "the trouble with me is...I don't stay dead for long"

Kramer leaned forward somewhat puzzled, "So you are a smuggler these days then Blake? No longer the freedom fighter you once were"

Blake nodded, "Until recently I've taken on another name...a friend of mine...I was leading HIS group...what I told you about what occurred on Zeta Minor is true...but the trouble with the 'cause' , the Federation has so many spies out there, it's becoming difficult to root out the ones you cannot trust..."

XXX

Feral was rooting about the small store section. He leaned up against the wall and clutched his arm, he rolled up the sleeve and saw the wound was getting worse. In fact it looked vile.

And it stunk.

He rolled his sleeve back down over it and was about to go when he saw the proton blaster sitting on the rack. He licked his lips and grabbed it and moved out the small room.

XXX

Kendra was checking the navigational controls and was satisfied that they were set on course. She turned around to see Feral standing in the doorway with a gun trained on her, he pointed to the display behind her.

"Now...I want you to do as I say girl...if you do something silly then I will use this to cut you down"

Kendra was aghast at him, "Who ARE you? We helped you!"

Feral smiled at her, there was a hint of manic overtones in his eyes, " I am somebody who is hellbent on revenge, that's who...and I am going to go and get that revenge...now...punch these co-ordinates into the navigational computer please..."

Kendra turned and waited the co-ordinates.

"3 delta 300...left 400...Astra alpha"

Kendra punched in the co-ordinates as the display flashed up the star-charts on the monitor. a flashing red light pin-pointed their destination.

"What is this K2?"

"Probably your FINAL destination if you do not do as I say..."

Feral the winced in pain and Kendra took advantage and pushed him into the wall and he dropped the gun, she went running into the corridor and through into the back of the ship.

Her Uncle looked up, "Kendra...what is it?"

Before she could even answer him, Feral shoved her aside and pointed the gun out ahead of him, "If you want a plasma bolt through her head then you will remain sitting there..."

Blake was appalled, "Feral! What are you doing?"

Feral was sweating, he was shaking with mania, "Revenge Blake! I KNOW where Saladin-Vore is...come on Blake, aren't you eager for getting even too?"

Blake raised his hands to calm him, "There is plenty of time for getting even - there are other matters to attend to first"

Feral spat at him, waving his gun, "For YOU may be...but I am NOT so patient"

Kramer concentrated on Feral and the gun that was shaking his is grasp. The man was sick. He slowly stood whilst Feral had his attention on Blake, then lunged forward to snatch the gun.

The gun went off...

Captain Kramer clutched his side and fell into the wall as the plasma bolt hit him. Feral took the advantage and pushed him into the airlock. With a manic laugh, Feral slapped his hand onto the airlock release.

"No Feral!", cried Blake rushing forward waving his hand. But he was too late, Kramer was expelled into the vacuum outside.

Kendra sobbed with her knees to her chest. Blake tried to focus on Feral and calm him, "Feral, listen to me...you must put that weapon down...I know Saladin-Vore betrayed you, I know what it's like to be betrayed remember...in fact I can reiterate a list as long as your arm..."

Feral lifted his eyes to look at Blake, the weapon shook in his grasp. He was starting to foam at the mouth. Kendra looked up to him aghast. Blake reached extended his arm to her.

"Come girl...come and stand behind me...", he glanced at Feral as she went to stand, "...but move very, very slowly"

Kendra rose to her feet and slid herself flat against the smooth wall toward Blake. Feral was laughing like a mad man, beads of green pus erupted from his tear ducts and smeared down his cheeks, like tears. Kendra was aghast, "what's happening to him?"

Blake wasn't sure, but had a stab at a guess, "he must have contracted something on Zeta Minor...some virus or an infection"

Kendra tried to sink further into the wall, her eyes wild, "infection? Is it contagious?"

"I don' know...but I am not taking any chances"

Feral's lips seemed to drop down, like melting flesh and revealed his bottom gum. He collapsed to his knees, a rancid green/black slime dripping from the stubs that were once his hands.

"The airlock Blake! The airlock", cried Kendra not wanting to see this anymore.

Blake tore his gaze away from the deteriorating Feral and lunged forward and slapped his hand onto the airlock pad. Kendra nearly passed out as she clung hold gasping for breath as Feral was expelled into space...his just deserts for what he did to Captain Kramer. Blake struggled against the suction, but managed to close the airlock tight.

Gathering back his breath, he crawled across the floor towards the crumpled Kendra and grasped hold of her by the shoulders, "are you alright?", he asked.

She nodded, He stood and left her on the floor to recover. He went into the flight deck and looked over the controls. He smiled to himself, he knew exactly where he was now heading...


	19. Ambush

Blake was on the windswept roof of a dilapidated factory. He looked around him and went down the ladder into a corridor that was littered with wiring and hosing hanging from the ceilings. He went along and pulled open a store room and saw a couple of fuel cells on the shelf. They were old, rusted and empty.

He sighed and went back out into the corridor. LEVEL 2 was the sign on the wall. He guessed this place was an old Federation outpost that had long since been abandoned. Like many of the outer worlds after the intergalactic war.

He heard somebody come up the abandoned stairwell and saw Kendra come in through the double swing doors, "I've found nothing...you?"

Blake shook his head, "no...it really was a long shot...come on, lets head back to the ship...hopefully our signal might have been answered"

"With the luck we are experiencing, I doubt it..."

XXX

The ship transferred through space. Inside Shiva Khan was shoved up against the wall as Federation officer Pascal stared into his eyes coldly, "You are going to give me the prize Khan...Blake is alive"

Shiva shook his head, "he won't come...he's not stupid...he'll know his covers blown"

Pascal pushed Shiva hard against the cold metal, "ohh he'll come...you should count yourself lucky that you didn't end up like the rest of traitors on Izeptha 7...Krestal was most informative...that nest of rebels has been totally exterminated for good like the growing vermin you all are"

"You didn't let any of them surrender for a fair trial"

"There is NO trial for scum like you...and Federation control are fully aware that there others hiding on other worlds...Blake will know and him and you will betray them too"

Another troop came out from the flight deck, "there's a signal...it has to be him, it's calling from an unknown frequency"

Pascal looked at Shiva, "oh, HE will know!"

And he grabbed Shiva's arm and dragged him roughly into the flight deck, he forced Shiva's head down to the source signal, "come on...answer the call..."

Shiva shook his head, "It may NOT be him"

Pascal smashed his fist against the console, "Oh don't give me that! IT IS HIM! Answer the call..."

He shook his head.

Pascal grabbed his helmet and put it on...the other troops already had their helmets on meaning...

Pascal lifted a controller and pressed the button.

Shiva screamed out as the piercing noise hurt his ears...he clamped his hand over his ears and cried out in pain.

He couldn't face it much longer...he reached for the console and typed in a code and a set of instructions that Pascal given him.

Pascal checked it and it was silent again. Shiva fell to the floor exhausted and Pascal kicked him, "good boy...you know it makes sense"

Shiva closed his eyes squeezing away the tears of betrayal...

XXX

The Beta class ship touched down on the plain. Blake used his micro-scopes and watched as it settled on the landscape. He turned to Kendra who was next to him, "You better get back to the ship, I think Shiva has arrived...It's hard to tell if anyone is still out there..."

Kendra stood up and looked down to him, "Do you really believe that Saladin-Vore has already reported you?"

Blake nodded as they left the ruin and headed to their own ship, "I am almost certain of it...I am guessing my name will be back on the most wanted list when it does..."

"It's been weeks since you made that transmission, Blake...we can't stay cooped up down on this outer planet for ever", told Kendra.

Blake smiled, "We are nearly out of fuel...and there is nothing here anymore remember, we've searched all the old and abandoned factories and control centres here and there are no fuel cells...we can't afford to run out, it'll make us a sitting target...now get back to the ship will you and wait for me...I'm going over to that old ruin and will await him..."

"Good luck Blake..."

He nodded and watched her go...he turned and headed back to the ruin.

XXX

On the windswept quarry, Shiva Khan negotiated the slope and headed towards the metal ruin. Once his boots were on the framework, they clanged until he reached the door and waited. He could feel his wire. The wire that Pascal has fitted on him before he had left the ship.

Pascal had already contacted a dispatch of Pursuit ships. It seemed to him that this betrayal could really cost Blake and his cause dearly.

The breeze howled around him until he heard a hiss. He turned weapon at hand until he called out, "Blake?"

Blake revealed himself from behind one of the rusting metal struts that held up the roof of the ruin. The freedom fighter looked shabby and unclean.

"how long have you been here?"

"Eighteen days...I had to wait until the dust settled before I attempted to make contact", Blake breathed.

Shiva ran a hand through his windswept locks, "you was lucky I could crack the code, Telguard was a great teacher"

"he was a great man", echoed Blake. They both stood out of the stiff breeze, "Blake, nearly everybody was killed on Izeptha 7, the base was completely annihilated by Federation bombers"

Blake swallowed down taking in the shocking news, "We was betrayed, Shiva...it was Saladin-Vore who ordered Telguard's death"

Shiva's eyes widened, "but I thought he was a trusted contact? That he was strongly apposed to the Federation"

"It seems not, that's why Telguard had to die, because he knew that Saladin-Vore was lying...Project CARO was nothing more than a piece of worthless scrap...I was betrayed and stranded on Zeta Minor"

Shiva thought about the others on the ship, "does that mean the others were in league to him too?"

Blake nodded, his good eye was watching Shiva closely, "Krestal for sure...I'm not so sure about Doss or Zola"

Shiva nodded and seemed a tad distracted. He knew that his eyes and his whole expression was giving everything away. He was a dead man.

Blake knew that something was very wrong here. He had to act quickly and be clever. He pulled Shiva to a damaged wall that faced the bleak quarry outside, "Blake what is it?"

Blake looked at him and Shiva took the chance and mouth, 'run'. His face showing the pain.

Blake backed away and ducked beneath the iron girders towards the incline. He went flat to the stones on the ground and peered over the ledge. Federation troops were getting into formation. Shiva had been 'got to'. He obviously had been taken prisoner when the Federation ambushed Izeptha 7.

Blake rolled over and at a hares pace, sprinted down the slope and towards the next valley. Shiva turned and saw the troops gather around him. Officer Pascal removed his helmet and raised his plasma gun, "where is he? We know Blake exists...Saladin-Vore's report was made very clear to high command"

"I'm sorry...he twigged that I was wired...he made a run for it", replied Shiva nervously. Pascal looked at him sharply, "you are lying to me Khan...and you know what happens when you lie..."

The noise was deafening. Shiva clamped his hands over his ears as the piercing alarm threatened to scramble his brain. Pascal laughed as he watched Shiva seizured across the floor. Blake was then behind the corner. He raised his weapon and cut down Pascal with one plasma bolt. Eyes still wide open. The other troopers turned and Blake took a shot at the girders above that collapsed on top of them.

Blake grabbed hold of Shiva and pulled him through the choking dust and grime to safety.

Shiva tugged at him, something in him wondered why Blake wasn't angry with him, "Blake..."

Blake smiled down at him, "we must be quick Shiva, before the rest of the garrison wonder what's happened to their friends"

He pulled Shiva to his feet, "Thank you Blake..."

Blake turned to him, "don't thank me too previous...we are not out of this yet..."


	20. Ebos

The Beta class cruiser edged away from planet-fall. Shiva Khan sat back in a seat. Kendra placed a damp cloth across his forehead.

"You need to rest", she told him.

Blake then came in from the flight control, "how is he?"

Kendra looked up, "he'll live...he's just got half a tonne of dust down his lungs"

Blake scratched the back of his head, "So that's it? It's just us against the system? After everything we planned, it's as worse as I feared..."

Kendra came forward and placed a hand over his shoulder, "what is your next move? You cannot just give up Blake"

Blake turned to her and reached for her hand and they had a moment, before Shiva coughed into life, "Blake...", he rasped, "...Code 10, there are some of us at code 10"

He had a coughing fit. Kendra raised her eyebrows at Blake, "Code 10?", she asked.

Blake's smile broadened, "just maybe, ALL is not lost..."

XXX

The Beta class ship settled it's battered shape onto the hard icy tundra. Inside Kendra turned from the controls, "according to this, the thermometer is reading minus 10 out there Blake"

Blake stood from the co-pilots seat, "have you any cold weather kit on-board?"

"yes - I'll go fetch it"

Shiva stood in the doorway, "I hope I am not giving you false hope, Blake...I hope they made it"

Blake met his gaze, "so do I..."

Done up in their winter weather gear, Blake and Kendra strode down the ships ramp. Shiva followed them pointing as he spoke, "the caverns of Ebos...there is a secret underground bunker not used since the atomic wars"

Blake nodded, "do you know the way?"

Shiva laughed as he pulled his hood up to battle the cold, and strode forward, "Blake, I used to work for the planetary historical team on Earth...I know exactly where it is...come on"

XXX

The cavernous tunnels dripped water and plumes of air wafted from their mouths as they carefully trod into the darkness. Blake turned on his beam and lit the way forward. Kendra huddled in her thermals, "are you sure anybody is down here? It looks like nobody's has step foot down here for decades"

"looks can be deceiving...", told Blake.

The three of them squeezed through a narrow passage. Shiva was looking about him trying to remember the layout plans from memory.

Blake stood behind him, "any luck...or are we about to freeze to our deaths down here?"

Shiva came forward and pointed to an alcove in the rock wall. Blake watched as Shiva removed a part of the rock to reveal a digit-pad. Blake shone the beam directly onto it, "do you know the combination code?"

Shiva nodded and tapped a code in, "all we have to do is wait"

Kendra shuddered in her hood, "you lot are hot on your security, I give you that"

They seemed to wait for an age, Shiva was shivering in the chill, "Maybe I was right to say I've given you false hope, maybe nobody made it here"

Blake wasn't so negative. He nodded towards the opposite wall, where there was a flashing camera, "I think not...we have been seen"

Kendra swallowed down and saw the figures come up the dark tunnel garbed in hoods like themselves. Shiva clutched his weapon, so did Blake who strode forward taking charge. The leading stranger came forward and removed his hood and smiled, "Blake?"

Blake laughed as he grabbed the other mans arms, "Deva! Of course it would be you who would remember the drill"

"Code 10 is the last on the list Blake...now we are here, we are going to have to find somewhere else..."

XXX

Within 20 minutes, Deva led them down into the depths of the ancient underground bunker. Kendra removed her hood to see cavernous walls mixed with aged old equipment and consoles. Deva smiled at her, "It's not a pretty sight is it? But at the moment it's function is all we have"

Blake noticed there was about ten others scattered about the operations room, he looked Deva.

"is this it? Is THIS what's left of us?"

Deva shook his head wishing he had better news for him, "I'm sorry Blake...there was a complete and utter massacre on Izeptha 7...the base was totally destroyed...only a very few of us managed to get out...", he glanced at Shiva, "...I didn't realise Shiva did too?"

Shiva held his head down in shame, "I was captured by Federation officer Pascal...I was tortured until I agreed to help them...Blake signaled me...I knew it was him and so did Pascal. They wired me and Blake was led into a trap"

Blake placed a sympathetic hand over Shiva's shoulder, "don't beat yourself up over it...it all came good in the end"

Deva noticed that everyone in the bunker was gathering around them.

"so what now, Blake? Where do we go from here", asked Rosebud. A young man with red hair and freckles nodded, he was called Tarith.

"Rosebud's right...we are finished aren't we?"

Blake shook his head and raised his voice sharply, "No we are not! This isn't over by a long shot!"

Deva came forward, "a lot of us have lost our confidence when Telguard was murdered Blake...there is no way we can go through a massive recruitment drive...Krestal put paid to that...we now that Saladin-Vore was a..."

Blake cut in, "...a trap, I know...Krestal is a Federation agent, I suspect...and I have no doubt that Doss and Zola are lost to us too"

Deva breathed out, "I am glad you managed to stay alive , Blake"

Blake warmly introduced Kendra, "...she rescued me. Her and her Uncle, who was murdered. She is with us, now"

XXX

Blake looked over the old equipment in the operations room, he sighed. Was this it? He tried to force all negativity out of his mind. They had suffered a major blow, but they had to come back from this.

Blake took a much needed shower, and dried himself in the male changing room. The grubby white tiles were still dripping with water as Kendra came in dressed in a short bathrobe. Blake covered his modesty and was bashful, "the...ermm...female showers are through there, Kendra"

Kendra smiled at him, "I know"

Blake swallowed down, "So why..."

She came forward and kissed him on the mouth, he turned her and she was up against the tiles his kisses moving to her neck as the robe slipped.

XXX

Blake accompanied Deva to a nearby Federation controlled planet called Tylessla 3. In the shopping centre like complex, the cities citizens rode the escalators and were drugged up to the eyeballs on Pylene 50.

Blake and Deva were both dressed in Federation boiler suits and helmets. They both espied more armed troops on guard watching and pointing as the docile citizens went along with their business.

"this is how they remain in total control...the drug is in the water supply, and they've doubled the dosage in the last three months...",told Deva, "...the Federation are desperate to keep order, and it's a case of any way necessary to keep that obedience"

Blake was appalled, "I've seen it before back on Earth...but not to this scale"

"Well...it's getting worse"

Blake focused on a couple moving up the escalator and turned, "do we know the source of supply in this sector"

Deva shook his head, "our contact as informed us that it's K2"

"Is it now...well, putting that out of business will be one of my next moves...AND something else"

"What..."

"getting even..."

Deva alerted him to two other troops coming their way across the complex rail. Through his helmet Blake nodded as they walked by. Deva chuckled, "It's a good job when our helmets we all look faceless to each other..."

Blake shook his head, "lets not push our luck too far...I've seen enough, lets go"


	21. Excursions

Their Beta class ship left Tylessla 3's orbit behind, as they made their getaway. Deva programmed in their flight path and turned to Blake beside him, "it's a wonder we weren't discovered, the Federation don't tend to use this kind of ship anymore"

Blake turned to him at the controls, "As someone once said to me - given the war, I shouldn't wonder they are too fussed"

Deva sighed, "so what are you thinking Blake? What is your next move? We are too few in number to retaliate"

Blake focused his good eye on him, "since we don't know who to trust anymore, I intend to test future recruits - I intend to test their loyalty to the cause"

Deva checked their flight pattern and glanced up, "and how are you going to do that? You cannot advertise for recruits, Blake"

Blake leaned back in the flight seat and looked at him, "tell me Deva, Have you heard of Gauda Prime?"

"G.P? Course I have, who hasn't...You won't find nobody worth the hassle down there, Blake"

Blake looked forward to the controls, "It's something Xherphi told me about - he had this whole scheme planned out - I intend to implement it"

Deva wasn't so sure, "I hope you know what you are doing, Blake"

Blake broke into a hint of a smile, "Oh, I think I do Deva...I think I do"

XXX

At Federation control across space, Federation officer Arlen Dill reported to her superior officer with a sharp solute as she entered his office.

"Sir"

Supreme Commander Thorn looked up to her with a smile, "At ease officer"

Arlen relaxed as Thorn stood and rounded the white desk to stand next to her, "tell me Arlen...you don't mind me calling you Arlen?"

"As you wish sir"

Thorn grabbed a driver and pointed it to a screen, "tell me Arlen...do you know of this man?"

Arlen stared at the image on the screen and nodded, "Yes sir...subject 4.5, Roj Blake"

Thorn was impressed, "good...that's a very good start to proceedings"

Arlen looked at the image again and pulled a tight frown, "but...isn't he...dead, sir?"

The Supreme Commander sat back down at his desk, "It was thought he was dead...on Jevron more than 2 years ago...however, I have had a source report that Roj Blake is still very much alive"

"rumours sir, surely? I have seen the report when I did my theses at the training academy on Earth...It clearly states that Blake was killed on Jevron"

Thorn sat back in his chair, "the only rumour was his death, and that was instigated by our late Madam President in an irrational scheme to gain Blake's former super-ship Liberator...that rumour has become a myth...until now"

Arlen stood to attention, "What is it you want from me sir?"

Thorn picked up a data file, "I have read your file and I am very impressed of what I have learned...your dedication to the Federation is paramount...your strive and drive is what makes us so great...and again our power will regain of what we have lost since the war"

"You want me to track him down?"

Thorn smiled, "I think you have the ability and and patience to persevere don't you? It takes as long as it takes, but you are very resourceful...find Blake"

Arlen was silent...but smiled at the great challenge she had been gifted with.

XXX

The freedom base was being packed up on Ebos. Kendra watched as stacked up metal containers were gradually moved out of the operations room and down the cold passage. She stopped Blake who had hold of a clipboard, "is this wise Blake? Scattering us across the galaxy will only make us weaker, wouldn't it?"

Blake took her into his arms and their faces were close, "Kendra...I thank you for your part in rescuing me from Zeta minor..."

Kendra shrugged it off, "we were just passing..."

"even so...without you and your uncle, I would have no doubt been stranded there, with the same fate awaiting me like Feral"

Kendra looked into his eyes deeply, "Will I ever see you again?"

Blake lifted his hand and stroked her hair, "It's just not the right time for me to get involved...there was somebody...she meant a lot too me...and I lost her...I don't want to go through that again..."

She looked to the ground, and he lifted her chin gently, "...maybe one day when it's safe...when we are finally free...but until then..."

"Goodbye Blake..."

XXX

When Blake lifted his head and watched the group of battered ships leave the tundra, he turned at a call from Deva, who was sat at a makeshift control station, "Blake..."

Warmly huddled in his fur hood, Blake turned and strolled over to him as the last ship blasted off into space, "What is it Deva?"

Deva pointed to a few blips on the radar, "there is a whole dispatch of Federation pursuit ships leaving Delta 10...I hope our ships make it through..."

Blake tried to remain optimistic, "So do I...let's hope Telguard's last code breaker brings them the luck they need, shall we..."

They abandoned the makeshift control station and headed towards the last Beta class ship yonder on the icy tundra.

"Are you sure I cannot dissuade you from choosing G.P as our destination...?"

Blake stepped onto the ramp and turned, "no...it's a perfect cover...there, we can more or less get away with what we intend to do"

Deva closed the ramp behind him cutting off the icy chill of Ebos, "but we have to establish ourselves first...if you plan to stick me as controller there, then we have to replace what's already been set up..."

Blake unzipped his thermals, "there will always be collateral damage, Deva...of course we will give them a choice to join us...if not...I won't hesitate to use any measures necessary to shut them up..."

Deva swallowed down and followed him into the flight deck.

XXX

As they left Ebos's orbit for good, Blake settled back in the battered seat. He turned to Deva, "I plan to keep to the current set up down there...They are using bounty hunters to clear out the undesirables to make ready for the Federation to establish control of the planet"

Deva raised is eyebrows, "I hope you know what you are doing? You? A bounty Hunter?"

Blake smirked, "Ohh I can be many things...just as long it's for the right cause"

"who else do you intend to get involved...?"

"I'm not...I am keeping my ideas very close to my chest...", Blake glanced at Deva, "...something I learned from Xherphi"

"He managed to get himself killed", told Deva, reminding him.

Blake laughed, "That's because he trusted the wrong people, Deva...a mistake I do not intend to repeat"

Deva sat back and exhaled a sigh, he then looked at Blake as he programmed in their destination, "there has been rumours that your friend Avon is still alive..."

Blake chuckled, "Friend? Oh, he was never that..."

"My source tells me that he captain's a ship called Scorpio..."

Blake didn't want to sound interested, "oh?...and what class of ship is that?"

Deva chuckled in return as he answered, "an old planet hopper, wander class"

"Ohhhh, how the mighty have fallen..."

Deva focused on the constellations outside, "you are not keen to make contact?"

Blake shook his head as she checked for any sign of Federation pursuit ships, there wasn't any, "Not yet...the time is not right...but I know...it's gut instinct, that he and I should cross paths again..."

Deva blew out a laugh, "that's not to say he'd pull a gun on you, Blake..."

Blake disagreed as he trained his attention to the dash controls, "Oh I don't think he would do that, Deva, Avon's not stupid...HE needs ME...and HE knows it"

Deva was somewhat surprised, "you mean to say you think he will come looking for you?"

Blake laughed, because he was so confidently sure of his answer, "ohh...I am almost certain of it..."


	22. Catch up

At Space Command, Federation officer Arlen Dill was in an office with two monitors at her disposal. She reached out and fed in a tape into the machine and tapped in a few buttons on the console unit in front of her. The tape viewer played and a grainy image appeared on the screen of the first monitor.

The second monitor had the still image of Roj Blake from the central archives.

She looked at the first monitor and viewed the footage it churned out. There was two figures in a corridor. The source was from camera 907 on the prison planet of Delta-Cor Major.

The escape of Prisoner D89 - Telguard. The two figures on pause on the second screen had a positive match for Telguard AND Roj Blake.

She smiled. It confirmed ALL rumours that Roj Blake did not die on Jevron. He was very much alive...

Arlen stared at the image with intent, "Got you..."

XXX

Meanwhile on the Federation research facility on K2, Professor Saladin-Vore was checking through a new batch of newly made drug components in his laboratory.

He moved from the microscope and took one of the pylene 50 tubes and put it through an infrared bar-code scan. It scanned the batch number, the amount and what planet the shipment was to be send to.

Rinder came in from the corridor and dressed into his protective laboratory PPE. Saladin-Vore looked up, "Commissioner Sleer has ordered a new batch...she wants a new order for the planet Imipendor 3"

Rinder looked at him, "Aren't the inhabitants there already docile enough...?"

The professor stood up and pulled his gloves off and washed his hands, "We just do as we are instructed Rinder...ask no questions and you and me will get along just fine"

Rinder bit his lip, he had to play this very coy. He chuckled, "well, I am still newly qualified...and it is a great privilege to seek advice from someone of your expertise and learned..."

Saladin-Vore sat at his desk and tapped in his login, "flattery will get you absolutely nowhere Rinder...now...lets make a start coding up those shipments shall we? Red 14 I think..."

XXX

Later, Rinder came off shift and went along the corridor to his quarters. He entered through the oval shaped door and locked it behind him. He then went over to the camera and made sure that it was playing the same old recording over and over making it look like there was nobody in the room.

Rinder then went to his desk and set up the communicator transfers. He dialed in the ultra secret code and waited for contact. His heart was racing as he paced up and down the quarters then, finally contact was made.

"It's me...target is in place and I am betting that HE will come...what are your instructions...?"

XXX

In the corridor, the panel in the ceiling slid aside and Roj Blake peered down. Feeling satisfied the coast was clear, using his upper body strength, he dangled his legs and jumped into the corridor. He unholstered his weapon and poised it out ahead of him as he slipped up the clinical looking corridor unseen.

With much stealth, Blake approached the entrance doors to the research laboratory. He peered in through the circular shaped window and could see Saladin-Vore and his contact Rinder.

It had been a long time. Saladin-Vore was about to pay for his tricks and lies.

Looking both ways first, Blake raised his knee and kicked in the door, Rinder swung around in his chair and jumped up as Saladin-Vore, who remained quite calm looked up from his console unit.

The weapon was pointing directly at him.

"Blake...this is a surprise"

"I BET it it is...you thought I'd be marooned for the rest of my nature life on Zeta Minor, I suppose? Well...I hate to disappoint you Professor"

Saladin-Vore smiled and with his hand pressed an emergency alarm underneath his unit, "No, on the contrary, I hate to disappoint you...I've just raised the alarm Blake, within a few short moments this laboratory will be swarming with Federation guards"

Blake wasn't at all phased to hear that, "That maybe so...but I have already disabled the alarm system, nobody is going to respond"

Saladin-Vore hurtled towards a worktop drawer and frantically pulled it open. He was aghast to find the mini-proton blaster was gone.

That was because Rinder was holding it.

The scientist looked somewhat flummoxed and Blake had to grin in amusement, "yes Professor...it's hard to know who to trust, isn't it?"

Saladin-Vore scorned at his assistant, "I helped you get on with your training, your education...and you repay me like this!"

Rinder shrugged at him, "I heard what happened to Feral...I'm not about to follow into his footsteps, am I?"

"You are a fool Rinder!", Saladin Vore then launched into him so Blake raised his weapon and blasted him. The professor looked out in shock then fell to the floor in a heap, Blake stepped over him and looked down at him, kicking his leg to make sure all life was extingished.

Rinder coughed.

Blake looked up and saw the man pointing the proton blaster at him, "sorry Blake but I can't let you leave...not until the Federation guards get in here and this time the alarm went through"

Blake sighed and shook his head at him disappointedly, "and when I thought all spies had been weeded out"

"Not quite...thanks for killing Saladin-Vore, the pupil always excels the teacher they say...it looks like my career is going to really take off, thanks to you and it will be YOU who gets executed"

Blake shook his head, "Not quite"

"What do you mean?"

Blake nodded at the weapon in Rinders grasp, "look at the safety valve...it's faulty"

Rinder was distracted when he went to check and with one swift stroke, Blake kicked the gun right out of Rinders hands. The scientist went to scramble for it but Blake raised his own weapon at him, "leave it boy!"

Rinder looked up and mocked him, "you won't do it Blake, I've read all of your files...cold blooded violence isn't your style"

Blake stared back at him and simply replied, "freedom is everything, Rinder - and I will do everything necessary to see it happens", and he then shot him.

Rinder slumped where he lay, Blake looked disappointed at him, and shook his head, "things could have been so much different Rinder if you listened to me"

Blake casually turned his back on him and headed down the corridor - he could hear the sound of heavy boots...Federation troops were on their way. He looked up to the hatch in the ceiling and pulled himself up and slid the panel across when he was through.

XXX

Rinder wasn't dead. he managed to crawl weakly to the desk and pulled himself up onto his feet just as Federation troops entered the laboratory.

"he's escaped...it was HIM...it was Blake...like I said!"

Federation officer Zyla looked at him and then towards Saladin-Vore's corpse, "are you sure? Are you sure that it isn't a case of fast track promotion?"

Rinder was desperate, because it looked bad, "I haven't made it up...please...I need a medic, he shot me"

Zyla turned and issued instructions to a trooper, "go check the camera network for this section"

The trooper nodded and marched to the log desk in the corner of the laboratory. Rinder was relieved. Zyla turned to him, "if Blake WAS here, like you say, there is NO escape from this facility"

Later, Rinder had been patched up by a field medic and he sat waiting in an interview room in the security wing.

He closed his eyes. This whole operation had gone wrong...what now? Was he leading his contact into a trap now?

The door opened and Zyla came in and sat leaned down at him over the desk, a spotlight was in his face, "tell me about this intruder..."

"it's Blake I tell you...he uses other names and alias for a cover...that's why he's eluding the administration"

Zyla wasn't convinced, "We have checked the camera network log...there of no sign of him or anybody else for that matter"

"Then HE got to them...or he has someone working for him, Blake can be very persuasive", cried Rinder.

Zyla smiled and looked at him, "I have being doing some checking...tell me Rinder, what can you tell me about Kerr Avon...eh? I present this to you...it is an image from a recent meeting you attended on Vega 3"

Rinder was getting flustered, "Avon? Only he and that rabble are loose on that battered planet hopper they probably stole"

Zyla was interested in the image, "did he ask you about Blake?"

"I told him that Blake was still alive...I told Avon I would contact him if I saw him", cried Rinder.

Zyla raised his eyebrows at him, "so...for the benefit of the tape, you were going to make contact with Avon?"

Rinder was digging himself a bigger hole. He tried to make it look HE was doing everybody a favour, "Yes...no...I was going to place a track see...get them ALL...I was going to be the hero of the hour!"

"But instead you are a hero of nothing", countered Zyla.

Rinder closed his eyes, it seemed all was over for him. He swallowed, "what is going to happen to me?"

Zyla leaned forward with a smile, "that's for me to decide...whether or not I believe your lies..."

XXX

Blake was on the roof of the facility. He crouched near a steam output vent and waited in case there was an influx of Federation troops. But there was none. He crossed over to a small explosive device he had planted earlier when he arrived. He smiled, this was one of 15 of them he had planted all over the complex.

His mission here was over. Saladin-Vore was a bonus. He felt no guilt of killing him, the man was Federation through and through. And now there was this supermarket. K2. The main distributor of Pylone 50 in this sector.

It was time to put them out of business once and for all.

He reached into his tunic as he made for his quick getaway and held the small detonator device...his thumb was over the trigger.

XXX

The explosions rocked the east wing of the facility. The main silo stores of important compounds for the drug were completely destroyed.

The distributor and release sections were blown sky high and the resulted building collapsed killed many personnel.

Blake smiled to himself from where he stood on a hillside looking down into the jagged valley. His transporter ship behind him. The frequency jammer was still in operation, and with it, he could leave K2 just as easily as he had arrived...unnoticed.

As he sat at the controls and blasted away, he took one last look at the ruins below and then was rushing up towards orbit.


	23. Revenge is a dish served cold

TWO DAYS LATER...

From the transport carrier, Federation officer Arlen Dill marched up the corridor with a group of troops behind her. Commander Zyla turned as he reached her, "Arlen...this is unexpected..."

Arlen came straight to the point that was her curt manner, "I am here on official business Zyla, I understand that a recent report sent out to Federation control referenced Blake..."

Zyla showed her into the facilities somewhat damaged operations room, "yes...he apparently came here and murdered one of the leading project scientists...but I think it goes further than that...I think it is more of an elaborate story to protect ones needs"

Arlen frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"Rinder wanted Saladin-Vore's position...I think he made the whole thing up to fast track a swift promotion"

Arlen looked up at Zyla and nodded with a half smug smirk, because she knew better than him, "Blake is alive..."

Zyla raised his eyebrows at her with skepticism, "But I have checked... all the reports on the data inquiry bank state that he is dead"

Arlen circled the operations room surveying the damage and looked at him, "he is very much alive Zyla, and that's all you need to know"

Zyla folded his arms watching her as she checked the console units over, "and control has put YOU to head up this investigation have they? Well, if Rinder is indeed telling the truth,then Blake has been acting under a different name"

This was news to Arlen, but she held her own. "go on..."

"That's it...and...I suppose if he carries this guise up, then you are going to have a difficult job on your hands tracking him down...", replied Zyla.

Arlen wasn't going to be beaten, she nodded, "I disagree...he cannot stay in hiding for long...we will root him out...him and the rest of the traitors...it will only be a short matter of time..."

XXX

For two days, Rinder had been locked up in the holding cell. He paced up and down. He still didn't know what was going to happen to him...had he said too much...?"

XXX

Arlen looked at him through the one way mirror and folded her arms. Zyla was standing beside her and turned, "this is just a waste of time"

Arlen shook her head, "I think not...Rinder is still an important asset in this, I will wait here forever if I need to, but it is going to happen"

Zyla screwed his face up, "what is?"

Arlen smiled at him and faced the scene ahead of her through the mirror.

XXX

Rinder sat on the bunk in the holding cell. Then, from out of nowhere, there was a shimmer in the air that felt static, and an outline appeared and a figure materialized out from nowhere.

Rinder stood up from the bunk it was Kerr Avon, "you took your time!", he cried in a hurry.

Avon looked about him as he spoke, "I had to pinpoint your position...", he faced him, "...so? Was it him?"

"Yes"

Avon was getting unsettled as he waved his clip gun about, "come on man! I NEED to know if Blake has been here...was it him?"

"I just said so didn't I? Whoever told you he was dead was lying to you"

Avon looked like he couldn't take the news in...like wonder was taking over him, "so...Blake is alive...", he muttered to himself.

Rinder nodded, "it didn't take long to find out...when I came here, Saladin-Vore had sent a report to high command...I hacked into the system and found that he had issued information about an encounter with Blake on some distant planet"

Avon wasn't listening, "How long ago did he leave...?"

Rinder shrugged, "about two days...he blew this place sky-high...rumour has it that production levels of Pylene 50 will be effected for months"

Avon leaned in to him, "Where did he go from here? I KNOW you have been in contact with him...your contact...?"

Rinder sighed, "It's all been so hard to keep track...I HAD TO BE CAREFUL! When we met on Vega 3, I told you that somebody was starting up a new revolution out on Gauda Prime...that's why I thought it was you...but it must be HIM...well, when I arrived here to start work, I managed to contact Aitken...remember him from our days on Earth...he said that...'that somebody' must have been Blake...I said..."

Avon cut him off in mid flow, he seemed confused, "Gauda Prime?",he whispered, "...why would HE go there?"

It was almost that he was asking himself the question.

Rinder looked up at him, "he's changed Avon...you still think he's the same man who fronted the freedom party back on Earth? Or the same individual who you were on that great ship you once had? Well, I am telling you...HE'S no longer the man you once knew..."

Avon processed his words and shook his head in total disagreement, "no...I don't believe you, Blake wouldn't change...men like HIM don't change..."

Avon turned his back on him and raised his wrist to his mouth to speak. Rinder leaped forward, "AVON! You've got to get me away from here, it isn't safe for me anymore!"

Avon shook him off, and spoke into his wrist device, "Slave...I need teleport now"

"Avon! What about me?", cried Rinder in a panic stricken voice.

Avon turned and stared at him coldly, "what about you?"

And then he vanished into thin air as the teleportation sequence took hold and Avon was gone.

Rinder looked drained and slumped back onto the bunk just as the door slide open and Arlen walked in.

"Thank you for the information...", she barked.

Rinder looked blank, "What...?"

Arlen smirked at him, "you have just given me the direct location where I can find Blake...how extremely careless of you"

Rinder looked about the cell in baffled bewilderment, "I don't see any camera..."

Arlen crossed her arms, "you don't always need cameras to learn what is going on"

She then pulled a gun...Rinder backed away, "no...please...no"

"YES! I can't afford you telling anybody else of Blake's whereabouts, can I?"

And then she shot him dead in cold blood. She swung around and marched out of the cell and saw Zyla was waiting for her in the corridor, "did you overhear all of that...?"

Zyla shook his head intently, "of course...Blake is alive as you say...think what the reward will be to bring HIM to justice!"

Arlen fired at him and he dropped heavily to the metal floor. She stepped over him and looked down at the lifeless man with a smirk, "yes...the rewards are obvious...and the rewards will be all mine!"


	24. High bounty

After months of hard preparation, Federation officer Arlen Dill took the controls of the TX freighter. She looked up to the dash and saw the image of the Federation carrier move away unseen. She was on her own now. She had to make this work.

3 weeks ago she had made a contact down on the planet. A bounty hunter called Tando. The place was crawling with them.

She adjusted the scanner scopes and passed through the blockade in orbit with counterfeit codes that she new the controllers flight patterns would recognise as geneuine.

After dumping the freighter deep in the woods, Arlen was keen to make her rendezvous with her contact. She approached the dark woods with utmost caution and someone came forward towards her through the trees.

"Arlen?", came a hushed whisper.

Arlen held out her weapon ready for anything untoward, "yes", she barked.

The shadowy figure came out the gloom and into the darkening dusk, "I am Tando...have you got my credits? The true price for Roj Blake..."

Arlen tilted her head questioningly at him, "how do I know that you are telling me the truth...?"

Tando shrugged at her, maintaining an air of confidence about him, "for a price I do not lie...I am sticking my neck out for you, girl...that piece of filth as ruined things for me down here...he chucks his weight around thinking he's got the savvy to run peoples lives and tell them what to do..."

Arlen smirked at him, and shook her head, "no...you are just greedy only wanting the bounty...thanks for the information...but there is no reward"

She raised her weapon, but Tando being very agile, and his senses highly alert for danger, darting out into the darkness before Arlen could shoot him down. She cursed under her breath. No matter, she had got what she had wanted...Roj Blake was definitely here on Gauda Prime.

She turned and reached down to her kit bag and pulled out some old rags she had brought with her for a disguise. She removed her standard Federation boiler suit and then dressed up into the garb of some Gauda Prime undesirable.

Now ready to go, she picked up her Federation gun and went along her way through the trees.

XXX

Roj Blake looked up at the brightness of the twin moons as his camp fire started to take hold. He looked down to the small furry rodent like creature and started to skin it with a sharp hunting knife.

He had been on this planet for 6 months now. He was running the show completely. The fledgling rebel cause against the Federation was starting to take shape, but it was painfully slow. But he knew it would be. He couldn't afford to draw unwanted attention.

Since getting arriving here, Deva had managed to gain position as controller at the main centre. All the old system here in charge had been either converted to the cause or murdered in cold blood. Blake hated the killing, but the price for freedom would always come with a very high prize tag.

Now things were set on course. Avon would come soon. Every ship that entered the atmosphere could be the one his old crew member was on.

Not too long ago somebody was arranging for a summit of five of the biggest anti-Federation worlds to find ways to distribute a vaccine for the Pylene 50 drug.

It had to be Avon, and soon his journey would bring him here to Gauda Prime, his gut instinct told him so.

( Arlen was approaching from the trees seeing the flames of the fire. She saw the figure sitting skinning some creature. She held up her infered instrument and it registered a positive match with the central achives. Roj Blake.

She couldn't believe her luck, she only had been on Gauda Prime for a few hours and her target had only been a hairs breath away. She lowered the infrared and discarded it, she then cautiously went closer)

By now, Blake had the meat roasting on a spit over the crackling fire. He looked up from the food and looked about him. There was somebody out there watching him. He could tell.

He stood up and deliberately strolled over to a tree and leaned on it. He suddenly called out, "whoever you are...I will gladly share the food...just as long as you don't skulk about out there..."

Arlen was caught unawares. She grimaced and tried to step back, but a twig snapped very loudly.

Blake had to smile, "you are not exactly stealthy are you...I've heard quieter troop transporters..."

Arlen knew she was beaten on this score, so she had to react. She saw Blake was looking off the other way, "You are looking in the wrong direction", she called back.

Blake nodded with his eyes looking about him for the source of the voice, "I know...but at least you are now out into the open, aren't you"

Arlen huffed and broke cover and aimed her gun at him as she did so. It was time to role play.

"If this is a trap, you won't live to see it sprung", she warned.

Blake looked at waif of a girl. But it was the thing she was carrying that troubled him, he narrowed his eyes at her, "where did you get that gun?"

Arlen played coy, just like the pretend criminal she was, "I won it in a lottery, what do you care?"

Blake looked at her, the moonlight shadows rippled through the trees in fine beams, "I don't care...just as long as it wasn't issued to you"

Arlen looked at her weapon over and met Blakes line of vision, "it's Federation", she told.

Blake licked his lips, "that's what I mean"

Arlen decided to lower the gun and shrugged, "do I look like one of theirs?", she certainly hoped not if this was to work.

Blake decided to be honest. It was a repetitive weakness in him, "you know what? I can't really tell anymore"

The likes of Logan and Saladin-Vore came to mind as he said it.

With his hands resting on his belt, Blake nodded towards the fire, "are you hungry?"

Arlen was, "Yes"

Blake approached the spit and crouched down to it, "so am I"

He took his hunting knife that Arlen flinch, but she relaxed as he cut off some of the meat and handed her a slice. She took it and ate with him.

Blake sat back and looked at her from across the fire, both of their faces lit up in the glow, "so...why are you running around in this forest with that gun?"

Arlen knew her cover story off by heart, "I came here in a cargo carrier...I stolled on board see...I killed a Federation guard, that's how I got the gun...they wanted to take me in, so I fled to this lawless world, because I know I'd be safe"

Blake shrugged, "this place isn't safe..."

"I know that...I have bounty hunters chasing me..."

Blake raised his eyebrows, as he chewed his meat, "are you so sure they are bounty hunters?"

Arlen was flippant, "well, it's not my irresistible charm that keeps them coming"

Blake wanted to know more about her, "how long have they been tracking you?"

Arlen jumped up, "long enough...you ask alot of questions!"

Blake chuckled dryly, "Well, if you tried to answer on occasion, then maybe I would stop"

Arlen nodded towards the fire, "Thanks for the food...", she threw down the Federation weapon at Blake's feet, "...you can keep the Federation gun as payment"

Blake shook his head and looked up to the wily girl, "there is no charge...", he stuttered, but Arlen shot him down in flames in sharp reply, "ARLEN PAYS UP HER DEBTS!"

Blake certainly liked the spirit of this waif of a creature, could she be turned to fighting the cause? He had to smile and grabbed the gun at his feet, "Then I'll keep it"

Arlen had her own gun and backed away from the fire very slowly training it on Blake...he was right there...right there on target...on the target viewer...she could cut him down in an instant now she had cleverly gained his trust.

But it all happened unexpectedly. As she trained her eye on him, a bounty hunter came crashing out of the trees. Arlen reacted at an instant and cut him down flooring the man in seconds.

Another bounty hunter came rushing forward, on her knees she raised her gun and dropped him as well. Then there was a third bounty hunter that she recognised as her contact Tando. He had all guns blazing for her betrayal and he wanted to get even.

She lost grip of her gun and it fell to the forest floor, Tando kicked out and she fell on her front and he blasted her in the leg. Desperate, she crawled along the mud. This was going all wrong, this wasn't supposed to happen.

Just as she looked up to see Tando grnning at her and aiming his gun directly at her, she closed her eyes. She heard the noise of a weapon and waited for the pain of being hit. It never happened. She heard a thump and opened her eyes to see Tando on flat out on the deck. Blake was standing over him, his Federation gun still smoking, he looked over at her.

Arlen tried to reach out to her fallen gun, "give me my gun and get down quickly...I think there was four of them tracking me"

Blake stepped over Tando's body and looked down at her fallen frame, he raised his gun and pointed it straight at her, "there were...now there is only one", and he raised his eyebrows.

Arlen scowled and spat at him, "YOU SCUM!"

Blake was doubly serious, "don't bother calling me names girl, not after the killing you've done"

Arlen reached for her gun...it was at the cuff of her fingertips, but Blake kicked it away with his boot, "there's a premium for bringing you back alive...but I'll kill you if I have to...of course the price for bringing you back dead isn't bad, but I am not a greedy man"

Arlen extended her hand at him, "can you at least help me up...he got me in the leg"

Blake grabbed it and pulled her to her feet, he then went over and broke off a branch off a tree and shoved it at her, "I think you'll find that useful to help you walk"

Arlen wondered where all this was going to lead now. He original plan was out the window, but this might fruit out yet. She limped along behind him through the trees. It seemed an age before she had to come to stop when she lagged behind him, "How much further to your flyer?"

Blake stopped and turned back to her, he was silent and pointed on.

Arlen shook her head, "I can't walk any further!"

Blake stopped and with a sigh, turned to look back at her, "yes you can"

Arlen was fuming at him, "why don't you just kill me here!"

Blake sighed at her, "weren't you not listening? You are worth more to me alive"

As Blake turned his back on her to move through the trees, Arlen saw red and with new found strength, she launched an attack on him. She tried to clubber him over the head with the branch aid, but it all went wrong, she ended up being shoved roughly to the ground. Her leg wound was more painful than ever.

He looked down at her, raising the weapon, "GET UP GIRL"

Arlen spat at him again, "ARLEN! MY NAME IS ARLEN!"

She knew her name was already in Gauda Primes central computers listed as a wanted criminal for a high bounty, maybe this plan wasn't as thwarted as she first feared.

Blake shook his head, "That's the name they are paying for", he stated.

"That's right! And I made them pay for it...SO USE IT SCUM!"

Blake looked down at her...he could be risking it all, but there was just something about her fighting resilience.

"BLAKE...MY NAME IS ROJ BLAKE..."

And she looked back at him knowing that if there had been any doubt, however slight, who this man was...She knew the truth now...one hundred percent.


	25. The wreckage

At Gauda Prime's central control, Deva went through the files that had just been brought in for him, that gave him names and locations of wanted criminals ready to be hunted down and brought back by the company of bounty hunters that fort for competition on this open planet.

Since being installed as the controller of the base, he had adapted to his role and he relished the thought of the ever growing army hiding in the back wings ready to fight off the Federation.

He sighed as he sat at his desk in the custody suite and took a call that was patched through to him from the main tracking gallery.

"What is it this time Klynn?"

Over the communications channel Klynn's voice replied, "we have just received atmospheric in-comings about a ship running through the blockade"

Deva frowned, "do you know the reference of the craft?"

"Negative...but our gunships are chasing it through orbit"

Deva sat back and saw Blake stroll in and take a seat opposite him, and pouring a treasure of precious stones into his palm from a small sack cloth bag.

Deva ended the call, "look...continue to track and keep me posted"

Blake looked up and watched Deva press a control on his console, and a screen behind him revealed the image of Arlen Dill.

"The checks have all be carried out...she is who she says she is"

Blake chuckled as he bagged the precious stones and looked up at him, "I wouldn't have brought her back here, if I wasn't sure"

Deva looked at Arlen on the screen then back at Blake, "You are getting too good at this"

"I'm still alive"

Deva was troubled as he sat down, focusing on his friend, "SHE says that, of the three bounty hunters tracking her, YOU killed one of them"

Blake shrugged the suggestion off too quickly, "so..?"

Deva hated all the killing, he of course knew the reasons why deep down of why this had to be done. It was the bigger picture...the end result you had to think about.

"Was it really necessary? One bounty hunter killing another?"

Blake sat back in the chair and breathed out, "yes Deva, it was necessary...particularly when it comes down to Tando"

Deva's eyes looked up from his console, and it all settled into place. Tando had been a real thorn in Blake's side ever since they took control, he couldn't help but muster up a smirk, as he realised, "ohhhh, it was Tando was it"

"Good as an accuse as any to finally be rid of him, tell me, does it really matter?"

The communicator was patching through a call and Deva replied as he went to pick the call up, "It would have only been a matter of time, he was just as bad as the criminals you hunt...yes Klynn?"

Klynn's voice rang out, "Deva, we have been trying to track that ship that ran through the blockade"

"Did it get through?", Deva asked sharing a glance with Blake.

"there was a full squadron of gunships blasting it, as it hit the atmosphere", came Klynn's rely.

Deva nodded, "Do we know what it was?"

"a planet hopper they think...wander class...we think that it may of ended up crashing down in plantation five", told Klynn.

Blake's mind was ticking over. Could it be him? Was this finally Avon after all these long months on Gauda Prime waiting for him?

Deva ended the call and Blake grabbed up two new case files as he passed comment about the ship running and crashing through the blockade.

"Another one trying to escape law and order?"

Deva could read Blake's mind...he knew exactly what he was thinking and tested him, "a smuggler do you think?"

Blake's answer was vague as his thinking, "possibly...", he held up the two new cases, "...I'll take these two for my next assignments"

Deva took them off him and scanned through the licence cards to give Blake permission to hunt, and the targets known details, he looked up as one came up as code red, "...looks like this one has given you the power of law enforcement"

Blake looked it over, "well, well...I've been expecting these"

Deva screwed his face up, "Roubart?"

Blake nodded, "oh yes..gun runners...they've been here for a while, I got message to them that there is quite a treasure of a reward awaiting for a consignment of arms...", he shook the bag of precious stones and went to the exit before turning, "...Plantation five did you say? I might take a swing out to take a look out there on my way back"

Deva knew this was coming, he jumped up, "you'll be wasting your time"

Blake shook his head, "That's for me to decide"

"Times running short Blake, the representative from the Federation high council is due any day now"

Blake raised his eyebrows, "I'll bare that in mind..."

"We can't afford to make mistakes...we have come too far"

Blake was insistent, "I don't intend to"

"But you think it is him, don't you? Avon?"

Blake didn't answer him, he shrugged and strolled out the door grabbing his weapon on route.

Deva sighed. Blake had waited so long now. It really didn't look like Avon was coming. It wasn't good for the cause to have Blake so hampered with hope that his old crew member would turn up.

He turned a dial on the console and the image of Arlen sitting in the holding cell appeared on the screen, " Arlen? Have you got anything to say before I decide what to do with you"

Arlen looked at the screen, "I have information"

Deva tilted his head, "Oh?"

"about the man who brought me here"

Deva sighed, "what about him?"

"I don't know who he pretends to be...but he is Roj Blake...I am not a criminal...I came to this world for a reason...I want to join the cause..."

Deva wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt, "okay...go on..."

XXX

After her revelation to Deva, Arlen remained seated in her cell. This Deva had believed her barrage of lies, but for this delicate plan to work, Blake had to be convinced too.

XXX

Blake backed away from the ramp and looked at the crate of arms, "is this it? These are useless...the Federation has lesser weapons that can do just as much damage"

Roubart scratched his beard, "it's as good as you are gonna get...now you promised me payment"

Blake raised the sack cloth of precious stones in the air, "you want these? You can whistle for them...try bringing me an arsenal that's worthy of receipt then maybe, JUST MAYBE, you're get them"

Roubart wasn't having it, "Come back here Blake! I'm ready to collect"

Blake swung around on his heel and aimed his gun towards him, "careful...if you want to leave this world in one piece, then you are going to have to let me go"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS BLAKE!"

Blake shook his head, "If you were a worthy gun runner with the goods to provide, I'd believe you...why don't you run along now, or I might be persuaded to turn you in", he then headed off into the woods.

Roubart scowled after him and then entered his ship.

Inside, the gun runner sat at the controls and smiled, "If it's worthy goods you want Blake...then you'll get it"

XXX

Blake pushed his way through the trees as the darkness took hold. The twins moons above shining down upon him in the gloom. This was Plantation five. This was where the ship that run through the blockade ended up.

It didn't take too long to find. He could hear voices. One was a computer...he crouched down and listened intently near the crash site of the ship...did the computer say Tarrant? He knew him to be one of Avon's associates.

AVON WAS HERE!

Suddenly there was a raging noise overhead. A spotlight was homing through the forest canopys.

And then there was a rain of plutonium glitter vape. The stuff was deadly and it burst things into flames. Blake shoved through the crated metal of the crashed ships hull and climbed inside.

There was somebody inside as he suspected. This Tarrant was lying on the damaged deck of the stricken ship and he looked injured in some way.

Suddenly Roubart's ship was dead overhead of the wreckage. A spotlight beamed down and then, as Tarrant moved to shield his eyes from the blinding brightness, there was a rain of more plutonium glitter vape.

Blake readied his weapon and needed Tarrant to remain still, "LIE STILL!", he called.

Tarrant tried to turn his head away from the blindness and find out the source of the voice, "Who's that?"

"let him think you are dead", Blake called back from the shadows.

Tarrant tried to focus , but a shooting pain in his back stopped him from turning, "who are they?"

"Gun runners"

Tarrant frowned as more light blinded them as the ship was lower over the wreckage, "why would gun runners want to shoot at me?"

Blake chuckled, "they are not...they are shooting at me"

And then he jumped out from the shadows and stood directly beneath the spotlight and aimed his weapon into the sky and send out plasma shells...within a few minutes the damage was done and Roubart's ship drifted off with a damaged booster and exploded into flames in the nearby trees.

Blake;s face was illuminated in the fires and he smiled with satisfaction. He then turned his attention to Tarrant and tossed him a thermos flask of water. Tarrant snatched it up and unscrewed the cap for some much needed refreshing mouthfuls of the cold water.

As he did so, Blake looked about the wreckage. Was that a teleport? He then spotted something on the ground that looked like it could be something very akin to a teleport bracelet. He turned it about in his hands and saw that Tarrant had finished with the water watching him, "are you feeling better?", Blake inquired.

"a little"

Blake focused on the bracelet, "whose ship is this?"

Tarrant chuckled, he didn't know whether he could trust this stranger , "why? Are you thinking of making an offer for it?"

Blake looked at him, then tossed the bracelet aside and stood up, "want to tell me your name then?"

"Not particularly", answered Tarrant handing the thermos flask back to him.

"Oh? I did just save your life", Blake chuckled.

Tarrant was flippant and sharp at him, "You just saved your own life...THEY were after you, remember?"

Blake tossed him the sack of precious stones he had in his hand, "Actually, I think it was these they wanted...they wanted payment of a consignment of arms that were of no use to me...they probably took it as if I cheated them"

Tarrant understood that very well as he scratched his head, "Well...it's hard to know who to trust these days"

Blake looked about him and then to the reddening halo of the sky, "come on...it will be light soon...we better get back to my base"

Tarrant still didn't know whether to trust this stranger or not, "where is this base of yours?"

Blake came forward in the wreckage and extended his hand to him to help him up, "not far...", he uttered somewhat on the vague side.

And Tarrant took his hand and was pulled up painfully to his feet...


	26. Happy never after

Once aboard his rescuers flyer, Del Tarrant watched as the forest disappeared beneath them, as they rose up into the skies above the tree canopy.

Blake steadied the flyer and programmed in a flight pattern. Tarrant could see that this stranger was also checking if they were being followed, or so he thought.

The endless forests below all looked the same, and Tarrant thought that they were going around in circles. Maybe they were being followed and this stranger didn't want to let on to him, but at the same time Tarrant was a keen pilot himself and knew this couldn't be a direct route to base.

"so...how far is this base of yours?", he asked him.

Blake focused on ahead, "we'll be there soon enough"

Tarrant chuckled, "We'll be there a whole lot sooner if you on board computer stuck to a direct line of flight..."

Blake shrugged him off, "that's because it's a random program...it's old smugglers trick"

Tarrant had to laugh at that, "Did you learn it from an old smuggler?"

Blake had to be sure if this Tarrant was one of Avon's associates...he had to be totally sure, so he decided to name drop, "...no, it was from a young one actually...", he could see Tarrants reaction at the corner of his eye as he carried on, "...her name was Jenna..."

Tarrant's face gave away all what Blake needed to know...he was now 100 percent sure.

"What happened to her...?"

Blake shrugged as he turned the flyer in an easterly direction over the trees, "...she tried to run the blockade once too often...it happens to all of them in the end"

"who made the capture?"

Blake shook his head, he never saw Jenna again since abandoning the Liberator...but he had heard rumours that she had settled on Iros minor with an old smuggler friend. It was this friend that had done a deal with Blake when they first settled on Gauda Prime that had told him of her final fate.

"...no body made the capture...she hit the self destruct...and when she did, she took a half a squadron of gunships with her"

Tarrant noted the passion in his voice...this stranger was Roj Blake...he was 100 percent sure.

"Brace yourself...we've arrived at the silo and I am about to put us down", and he grabbed the thrust.

XXX

Once at the base, Blake led Tarrant from the landing silo through to the main tracking gallery that doubled as a reception area.

The supervisor Klynn was at the scanner scopes. She looked puzzled. Tarrant looked about him as Blake went up to her to drop off the flyer keys, "you still on watch?"

Klynn nodded at him, "I decided to stay on...there just seems to be too much air activity going on out there..."

Blake frowned at her, "Like what?"

She shrugged as she tried to make head or tail of it, "I don't know to be honest...it's like one or two of our transports have crossed without clearance, that sort of thing...", she chuckled as she looked up, "...I suppose it could be the Federation's observer has finally arrived..."

Tarrant looked at her and then to Blake...the Federation? If this is Blake, then why would he...?

Blake had already clocked on to Tarrant's reaction and shrugged her off, "yes, that's probably it..."

He then led Tarrant down a narrow corridor and it opened out into another chamber where a man in a white and brown uniform looked up from a terminal, "So...bounty hunter...that was a short trip, even by your standards..."

Blake looked at Deva with a slight knowing nod, "Short...", he repeated...and then he snatched Tarrant's clip gun from his belt and aimed it right at him, "...and profitable"

Deva could see the sudden surprise in Tarrant's face, "who is he?"

Blake poised the clip gun right at his capture, "his name is Tarrant...I heard his flight computer mentioning it when I found him"

Deva frowned at him, "Tarrant?", he then went to the computer to look him up, but Blake quickly jumped in and stopped him.

"I wouldn't put him through the computer yet, Deva...you see, this one has a very high Federation price on his head"

Deva focused on the new comer, he didn't look like somebody who would be of a high bounty, he raised his eyebrows, "are you sure?"

Blake nodded keeping eye contact with Tarrant, "Oh yes, I'm very sure...and he also has several associates with high prices on their heads too...and one of them is particularly valuable"

Tarrant was eager for the others not to get captured, "...and ALL of them are particularly dead"

Blake was smirking. He knew everything. More than Tarrant realised, because his own suspicions were confirmed.

"Dead are they? So the other flyer tracking us was just a mere coincidence was it? Following us with the exact random flight pattern as ours?"

Deva was astounded, those random programs were usually undetectable, "but how could they do that?"

Blake laughed, "with the help of a VERY useful device...called ORAC"

Tarrant shook his head...Avon was making the biggest mistake of his life trusting this former freedom fighter.

Blake pushed a chair forward, "Why don't you take a seat Tarrant...if it is Avon that followed us in the other flyer...we will not have much longer to wait"

The communicator chimed and Deva answered it, "Yes...?"

Klynn's voice came through from the tracking gallery, "I've just had a flyer arrive at the silo...it's giving all the right signals but it isn't one of ours...", she reported.

Blake was looking directly at Tarrant as he answered for Deva, "LET THEM THROUGH"

Deva frowned at him, "Is that wise?"

Blake rounded the table and perched on the side, "we don't want them damaged...do we?"

Tarrant broke his silence as he focused on Blake, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, it wasn't ALL on earth that happened to me, Tarrant"

Arlen Dill then approached them. Deva looked up to inform Blake that she had indeed passed all the tests, but Tarrant look firm advantage and shoved Blake towards her and made a run for the corridor, Arlen was hot with aiming her gun after him.

"Do you want him killed?

Blake shook his head in frustration, throwing his arms into the air, "of course I don't want him killed...he'll join us...he'll join the cause when he knows what you now know...like how you joined us"

Arlen looked pleased with herself, but it went a whole lot deeper than that, "so...I have passed then?"

Blake shook his head at her, "I'm satisfied"

Deva wasn't so happy. He came in between them and tried to put his point across sternly, "these stupid games you insist on playing are going to get us all killed!"

Blake looked at him sharply, "You KNOW the score Deva...I have to test them ALL myself"

Deva shook his head, "NO YOU DON'T! I have a computer to do all of that...one that can break through all of the Federations official codes...I CAN GET ALL THE INFORMATION YOU NEED ABOUT SOMEBODY!"

In the heated moment Blake snapped back at him through gritted teeth, "IT'S A HABIT I KNOW, BUT GIVEN THE PAST I FIND IT DIFFICULT TO TRUST!"

He paced about the operations room, "Since the war, I have come too far to get us here, Deva. The massacre on Eptheron, Telguard, Logan's betrayal and the rest of them that followed...losing Lexa...", he closed his eyes and looked back at him, "...and don't even get me started on Saladin Vore and Zeta Minor"

Deva glanced at Arlen and then moved in to his side, his tone gentle, "Yes...I understand all of that...but if you get yourself killed, where does that leave us...where does that leave the cause?"

Blake was upbeat and looked at him in earnest, "You'll have this base...an army to fight the cause and crush the Federation"

Deva agreed with that, but added, "yes...but what use is that without YOU to lead it...they've lost Xherphi, they don't need to lose you too"

Blake exhaled and stood straight, "Deva, you worry too much"

"Somebody has to..."

At that moment, Arlen jumped in , "this is all very touching, but somebody will have to start worrying about the one who's just got away"

Blake came forward and held up the clip gun as evidence, "Why? He isn't armed"

"That didn't stop him", Arlen argued.

"That's true...come on, lets see where he's got to"

XXX

Del Tarrant had made it to the main tracking gallery. The reception area where he had been first brought in. Communications controller Klynn turned her head as he made for the exit, "Hey you!"

As she came forward to tackle him, Tarrant managed to over power her and force her to the floor. Then, as he stood up, a security guard came out from the corridor to wrestle him down. Just as Tarrant found it was too hard to over power the brute, his assailant was cut down by a quick laser blast.

As the security guard dropped to the floor, Tarrant looked up to see the gunslinger Soolin in the doorway, his other associates Avon, Dayna and Vila were standing behind her as they gathered around him.

Tarrant focused directly at Avon, "I think he is here Avon..."

At that moment Klynn had picked herself off from the floor and reached the alarm, "Security personnel to main tracking gallery, we are being..."

Avon cut her down in cold blood and she slumped lifeless to the floor.

The security alarm was evading their ears. Avon looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw the man he had been searching for for so long.

Roj Blake.

Arlen was standing with him with a gun poised.

Avon clutching his own weapon stared right at him, still not entirely sure that he was actually seeing him, or that he was real.

"Is it him?", Tarrant asked. He already knew but he wanted the confirmation.

It was Vila who answered him, "it's him"

Tarrant knew this was going to devastate Avon, but he had to know the truth, he pointed at Blake, "he's betrayed us Avon...he's betrayed YOU"

Avon couldn't quite believe this and his facial expression revealed it as he asked, "is it true?"

Blake stepped forward and held out his hand, "Avon...it's me...it's Blake..."

Avon was shaking, he really couldn't get that statement out of his head, Blake stepped nearer and he raised his gun, "STAND STILL!"

Blake did. Avon looked like he was going to flip out at him.

"Is it true? Have you betrayed us? Have YOU betrayed ME?"

Arlen looked on...this was all very unexpected, but this was going to end very satisfactory...she just knew it.

"Tarrant doesn't understand..."

Avon shook his head, "Neither do I"

"Avon, I set ALL of this up! I was waiting for YOU!"

As Blake risked stepping forward one more time, Avon had gone manic with paranoia, he squeezed the trigger and tore a hole in Blake's chest. Blake couldn't believe this was happening as the blood soiled his shirt.

Blake stepped forward again, and Avon shot at him again.

The horror in both of their eyes. A big misunderstanding that had ended so badly out of all the confusion.

How could it ALL end like this? He collapsed into Avon's arms, he looked into Avon's eyes, "Ohhh Avon..."

And then he fell to the floor. The alarm silencing as he died.

Just at that moment of Roj Blake's death, Deva came flying into the tracking gallery in a panic, "hey! They have found us! The Federation..."

He then saw Blake lying on the deck motionless with blood oozing out around his mortal wounds, he saw Arlen standing there, "What happened?"

"HE HAPPENED!", Arlen barked pointing directly at Avon before blasting Deva in the chest.

Deva, eyes wide with shock was thrown against the wall and slipped down it in a dying whisper.

Arlen turned her attention to Avon and the others, "be so kind to drop your weapons...", they all threw their guns to the ground as she continued, "...you and this nest of rebel traitors are prisoners of the Federation"

She smirked as she glanced down to Blake's lifeless form, "your friend Blake said he couldn't tell who was Federation and who wasn't...he was right"

Tarrant frowned, "YOU? Are a Federation agent?"

Arlen stepped forward and corrected him, "I am a Federation officer..."

XXX

At space command, Arlen watched those very recent events being played to her on the screen. She had to grimace at the sight of herself being knocked out cold by Vila Restal. Not her crowning glory, but the job got done as a shoot out evolved between the remaining rebels and the Federation troops.

Supreme Commander Thorn turned in his chair and faced her, "well done...you really have done a fantastic job Arlen...but it is a pity you were taken unawares by Vila Restal...it seems you were not quick enough"

Arlen stared at the screen...it was now divided into two. One of the general mug shot of Blake from central archives, and the other of his corpse on the floor of the tracking gallery on Gauda Prime.

Arlen shrugged, she was too confident in her tone,"it was unfortunate sir...but the promised result came good in the end...Blake has been eliminated and so were his associates"

Thorn nodded, "yes...but the high council wanted him alive AND his associates, after all Arlen, you cannot torture or interrogate a dead man, can you"

Arlen frowned at him, "I don't understand"

The supreme commander enlightened her, "we wanted Blake alive, and of course as lead in this...fiasco...your head is well and truly on the chopping block"

Arlen stood up as four Federation troopers entered the office. Two of them grabbed her sharply, Thorn sat back in his seat, "think yourself lucky I am sending you for only 400 days to a hard labour camp on Discustus 4"

"Discustus 4? But nobody comes back from there...I don't understand, I full-filled the task in hand, the target is dead"

Thorn smiled as she was dragged off, "Goodbye Arlen...and THANK YOU"

When the door to the office slid shut Thorn turned in his chair and faced the screen, he had a dictaphone to hand, "final report to the high council...it reads this...mission is complete...and necessary punishments have been carried out...I will take the FULL credit...the Blake problem is now FINALLY over...

END


End file.
